The Unknown
by Helene Oskanian
Summary: Indominus Rex. An abomination. A tyrant who must be killed. That's what humans called her, but her true story was completely unknown to them. She never wanted to kill her sister. She never wanted to live in a cage. She never wanted to exist.
1. Birth

**Hello everyone! Here is my Jurassic World fanfic following the Indominus Rex. It will be somewhat similar to the film, but it's going to have an alternate ending. It will show the more tragic side of her (many of you already know how I love tragedy's). After all, the film was nothing more than a good popcorn flick and didn't showed the tragic or deeper side of the story. Enjoy, and please review!**

Prologue

 _What am I?_

 _Am I nothing more than an abomination,_

 _Who must suffer simply because she exists?_

 _Am I nothing more than an organism,_

 _Created for another species entertainment?_

 _Why must my life be so meaningless..._

 _I truly don't know why..._

 _I wish I wasn't so worthless,_

 _But that was something that would never change._

Chapter 1

I curled up in the safe darkness in my egg, knowing that soon it would be time to hatch. I liked the darkness, as I felt safe inside it. I didn't want to go into the outside world, I was afraid to. But, I couldn't stay in the egg forever. I was getting a little hungry, and needed to get out and explore the outside.

I tapped my little claws against the white inside of the egg. I saw a tiny crack appear, and brightness filtered through it. I squinted, as I tapped the surface again, using more force this time.

My whole hand pushed out part of the egg. Parts of the shell fell to the floor. I breathed, as air wafted into my delicate nostrils.

I clawed out another piece of the shell, and finally, my eye peaked out, and witnessed the world around me. It was huge, and bright.

I saw another egg nearby, and something that looked a lot like me was hatching as well.

I looked around, and tried to find any sign of an older creature that was my species. I scanned the room, only to be disappointed. I was surrounded by large bipedal creatures with fur on their heads, but nothing more. They seemed very excited about my birth.

'Come on, little one!' They said. I didn't know what it meant but their tone made them sound like they were cheering me on.

I squeaked, as I struggled a little more, trying to get out. My vision was a bit distorted, and everything seemed a little blurry.

One of the bipeds leaned forward, and used their fingers to help me get out. I slumped onto the ground. It was cold and metal, and I felt a freezing pain pulse around my nervous system. I curled up, trying to keep myself warm.

One of the bipeds picked me up, and held me in their arms. He had black hair and a slim build.*

'She's a big one.' He said, grinning.

'Look! The other one is hatching too!' Another exclaimed.

And so, my life in the outside world began.

 **I hope this is an interesting start!**

*Obvious Dr Wu cameo


	2. Sister

Chapter 2

 _6 months later_

I was now three meters long and one and a half meters tall. I had beautiful white scales, and striking red eyes. I had jagged teeth, and strong muscled arms fitted with four fingers, each one with deadly claws. My legs were large and powerful, and my tail was long and graceful.

My sister was the only member of my species that I knew. The bipeds (who seemed to be called 'humans') placed us in a small forest that seemed to be surrounded by concrete walls, with a building inside as well. I didn't know why they did this- possibly to protect us from something in the outside world. For now, I showed no interest in going to the outside. My sister and I shared a very powerful bond, for we were the only two Indominus Rex in the world. That is the name of my species. I heard humans say that a lot when we were around them so I guess that's our name.

My sister and I never had a mother. She wasn't dead, since apparently _our mother never even existed._

I lay on the ground, near a tree, as my sister rested nearby. We were still young, and didn't know much about the world, so we always communicated with one another (communication is made up of grunts and growls, but it seems that with humans it's made up of strange sounds I can't emit).

 _'Have you ever wondered what the outside world is like?'_ I growled to her.

She remained silent. Finally, she responded with a grunt.

 _'Many times...'_

She looked at the walls. She wanted to escape, and was filled with the hope that maybe, one day, the humans will set us free.

 _'What do you think it's like out there?'_

She stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. She was rather shy, as she was born much smaller and weaker than me. Even now, when our bond was so strong, she still feared me.

 _'I think it looks a bit like here, but bigger... in all honesty, I'm afraid to see what it's like, but at the same time I do not want to be stuck here... I want to see freedom, yet am so afraid...'_

I snorted in response.

 _'Don't worry, sister. I will always protect you, no matter what. I promise...'_

 **I know that having 'dialogue' wasn't the best idea, but I wanted to have a bit of character development for the sister (obviously they don't actually talk. It's more similar to how I. Rex communicates with raptors in the film). Plus it's from the Indominus' point of view so it was easier to do this as there is interaction between her and her sister.**


	3. The Female

1 Month Later

 _Length- 7 meters_

 _Height- 3 meters_

There was one thing my sister and I had always wondered about: why did humans hide from us so much? We only attacked one once because we were starving (we nearly bit his arm off but he escaped), and after that the humans only fed us with a crane. At this stage, my sister and I knew that we were truly alone, only having each other as company. Occasionally, some people would appear in the building in our cage (It feels so small I may as well call it that). Sometimes that man with black hair who was around at my birth was there as well, but today he was absent. Instead, there was a female human with shoulder length reddish hair. She wore white clothes (something humans put on so they keep warm). She was watching my sister and I from the building.

' _Who is she? Have you seen her before?'_ I growled to my sister, not taking my eyes off the human.

' _...No, I haven't,'_ She replied.

I could smell the human was nervous, maybe even afraid. Her eyes were slightly widened, and her mouth hung open loosely. She then turned to say something to a different man inside. We couldn't hear what they were saying of course.

' _I'm getting a little hungry... when is it time to eat from the crane?'_ My sister asked.

 _'I don't know. But I could try to get a human for us,'_ I snarled.

I began to walk towards the grey building. The female quickly turned to look me in the eye. The only thing separating us was the thick piece of glass. I felt her levels of fear rising. Her eyes were so wide they appeared as if they could pop out at any second. Her breath seemed to accelerate slightly.

I raised up my arm, as the human gazed at me in terror. I slammed it against the glass, and when I separated my hand from the glass, I saw a tiny crack.

The human stumbled backwards, and shouted something (I only just heard her, I think she said 'It's trying to break through the glass!').

' _It's okay, sister... I can wait...'_

I turned to my sibling, and walked towards her.

' _Are you sure?'_

 _'Yes.'_

I nuzzled her, then shot one last glance at the female. She mouthed something, but I could only just make out what she had said.

'We need to build the walls higher.'

At that moment, I knew...

...The humans never plan to set us free...


	4. Should I tell her?

Chapter 4

 _A few hours later_

It was night time. The stars gleamed down onto us, as we lay down to sleep.

 _Should I tell her?_ I thought, looking up to the dark sky. Moonlight shone on my skin, creating the illusion that my scales were glimmering.

 _Should I tell her that the humans never plan to release us?_

She preferred to know the difficult truth over the sweet lie, but this could be too much for her to handle. She had wanted to know true freedom since she was only a few days old, and she always believed there would be a day when we could run free. But when that human said 'build the walls higher' she meant they probably planned to keep us forever (I had been around humans long enough to have a limited understanding of their ways of communication). She might not be able to accept the fact that we were going to be stuck in this paddock for the rest of our long lives.

Of course, I could always keep it a secret. I could try and forget what that human had said, and act like nothing had changed. My sisters dreams would not be interrupted, but one way or another she would find out, and her heart would be broken. But then, at least the fantasy could go on for just a little longer.

I looked at her. She was such a small, delicate thing. I couldn't possibly imagine living without her. She was such a pretty creature, and the greatest sibling I could have ever asked for. Nothing could separate us, not even death. Our bond was just too strong. Even if one of us were to die, we'd still be sisters, and our love would be the same.

 _I should ponder a bit more on the question. Maybe I'll tell her, maybe I won't._

 **Okay okay, I know some of you might be put off by this sibling relationship, but things are going to change rather soon ;). Also, this story has so many visitors! Thank you all so much! I am very thankful (I know that just because you read it doesn't mean you like it, but still! I'm very happy).**


	5. Am I doing the right thing?

Chapter 5

In the morning, I had finally decided what I would do. I had pondered on it all night, and the decision was final.

I approached her, and looked down on her. She seemed so peaceful, lying there silently. She opened her red eyes, and looked at me.

' _Hello, sister_ ,' She said, snorting in happiness.

' _Hello_.'

 _'Is something wrong?'_

 _'No, no...'_

I wasn't going to tell her. I couldn't! I loved her too much to destroy her wishes just like that. I knew her well enough to know that telling her could spell the beginning of her end- I know it sounds strange, but I have a terrible gut feeling about telling her the truth. If _anything_ happened to her, I would never forgive myself.

 _1 hour later_

The crane lowered with a huge piece of flesh. My sister and I walked towards it, and I grabbed it in my jaws. I felt blood dribble down my throat, and the taste of flesh on my tongue. I ripped it off the crane, and let go of the meat, allowing it to fall to the floor. It made a splat noise, and my sister and I knew that breakfast was ready. We lowered our heads, and began to eat from it voraciously.

At the corner of her eye, she saw humans on the wall. They had metal poles with them.

' _What on earth are they doing?'_ She asked, tilting her bloodied head.

' _I have no idea,'_ I lied. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach as I said that.

' _Well, let's just ignore them... for now...'_

I shuddered when she said 'for now'. It was as if she knew there was a terrible truth behind all of this.

But it still made me think:

 _Are you doing the right thing?_

 **Hello everyone! Can you all do me a HUGE favor? Can those who are following this tell me if it's good and going in the right direction? Because I really want to know what people think, plus I adore reviews!**


	6. Discovery

Chapter 6

Two months later

 _Length- 9 meters_

 _Height- 4 meters_

Two whole months, I had stayed silent about the truth. Finally, there came the day my sister figured everything out. I was lying near the wall, watching the humans building it up. My sister approached me, her head low in submission.

 _'You have hidden the secret this whole time..._ ' She whimpered, devastation in her 'voice'.

 _'Why?'_

I looked her in the eye. They were watery, with a tiny tear spilling out, trickling down her pale white cheek. I couldn't bare to see her in such a terrible state, yet at the same time, I couldn't look away.

 _'I knew the truth would break your heart... so I hid it from you... I'm so sorry, sister, but I didn't want to shatter your dreams...'_

She looked away from me, looking to the ground in nervousness. She always acted this way when she tried to confront me about something.

 _'Yes, but I was going to find out one way or another. You knew that... didn't you...'_

I grunted in agreement. It was going to happen at a point, no matter what. She walked towards me, and lay down in front of me.

' _We... we're never leaving this place... are we?'_ She growled, closing her eyes and digging her head into my chest as more tears left her eyes.

I remained silent. We both knew the answer to that.

' _Don't worry. It'll be okay...'_

Of course, I knew that was a lie as well.

 _'It's not true. We're stuck here forever. We will never escape.'_

I didn't know how to reply, so I said this instead:

' _So? Does it really matter? We are still alive, and we are still together. That's more important than freedom.'_

My sister shook her head.

' _You know how much I want to be free...'_

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story! It was very appreciated. Just asking, but is the bond between the sister and the Indominus done well?**


	7. Refusal

Chapter 7

 _The Evening_

My sister and I waited patiently. She still looked a bit shocked and afraid after what I had told her, but I could sense that she was starving. I was as well, of course. My mouth watered, saliva dripping to the ground, as I watched a large slab of juicy meat get hooked onto the crane.

 _Finally,_ I thought to myself, snorting. _It's time to eat._

As soon as the crane came to reach, I pounced up, and grabbed the meat in my jaws. I tore it away from the crane (taking the hook with it) and slammed it to the ground. Without thinking twice, I sunk my jaws into the piece of flesh, and felt its delicious taste explode in my mouth. I was so concentrated on eating, that I didn't even notice the fact that my sister, even though she was so hungry, even though she was itching to eat...

...She never even touched the food.

I had eaten nearly half of the meat when I finally looked at my sister and saw her, standing there in eerie silence.

' _Is something wrong!?'_ I exclaimed, as I felt my eyes widen slightly.

No response.

' _Please! Talk to me!'_ I begged her, pleading her desperately. I knew something was wrong.

' _I... I don't want to eat... I can't! I'm so sorry, sister, but I don't have an appetite. I refuse to eat.'_

This was not normal for her. She'd normally be even hungrier than me, but now she seemed to hold no interest in food.

A terrible thought entered my head...

 _Could she be...? No! It's impossible! She's too strong willed to be doing that!_ I tried to console myself. But anything is possible, and trying to hide from that fact is like trying to live forever- it's pointless. I knew that she was doing what she was doing, and I was powerless to stop her.

' _Please! Sister, you'll die! I know what you are trying to do, but please, for my sake, stop!'_

She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. They say eyes are the window to the soul, and I can tell you it's the truth. For at that moment, when I gazed into her sorrowful crimson eyes, I could see nothing but pain and misery. Just mere hours before, it would have been filled with happiness and cheer, but now it was as if she had become a completely different individual.

 _'You know freedom is the one thing I want...'_ She growled, quietly.

' _And not even for your sake, can I change my dream. I have tried, tried so very hard, but I can't.'_ Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears.

 _Such a sensitive little creature..._ I thought to myself.

' _Please, don't give up. We'll escape. We'll escape together, and live in the outside until our lives end.'_ I tried to console her.

 _'It won't work, sister. The humans will catch us, then make sure we never have another chance of escape. I'm sorry... But I have already given up. Disappointment is so much easier when you don't keep your hopes up too high.'_

 **Sorry I haven't updated the past few days. I once again want to thank everyone following this fanfiction, it's very appreciated!**


	8. Favor

Chapter 8

 _One Week Later_

It was the afternoon, and the sun was shining in the sky. It's rays beat down onto my scales, as I lay down on all fours. I watched my sister, who lay on her side, breathing calmly. She had grown weak over the days. Her rib cage was visible, appearing as large bumps on her once healthy torso. Her breathe was loud, and her eyelids were closed, hiding her scarlet iris behind her opaque skin. Her limbs were sprawled out in front of her, twitching from time to time. Her fragile body would tremble every time she would inhale the air.

 _Why are you making yourself suffer so much?_ I thought. I could sense her despair, which even began to effect me. Every day, I left some food, and begged her to eat it as I had no idea how I could survive alone. No matter how much I coaxed her, she still refused.

I knew 'the day' would come. It would be a time of sorrow, but why does it have to come so soon?

I stood up, and began to approach her. As I got closer, I saw her mouth had small rivulets of blood dribbling out. She was also sick, and was dying slowly and painfully.

She opened her big beautiful eyes. At least, that was what I wanted them to look like. Instead, she now had sad, empty eyes, like they were a void filled with nothing but negativity.

' _Hello, sister,'_ She wheezed, weakly looking up to me.

' _Hello... are you feeling all right?'_ I growled. It was a silly question, but there was not much else to say.

' _No... but don't worry. I have a favor to ask you...'_

 _'Okay. When will you ask me about this favor?'_

 _'In the night. I want you to prepare yourself for what I plan to ask you to do. The answer will probably be no, but I beg you... please do my wish...'_

I snorted as my way of acknowledging what she had just said, and left her.

 _10 hours later_

The moon glowed lightly, as I towered above my sister. She watched me with a hint of sadness in her eyes, as if she had broken my heart.

' _Sister...'_ She whimpered, silently. I prepared myself for what she was going to say.

' _I want you to end my life...'_

 **Stay tuned for more! And please please please review (I ADORE getting reviews).**


	9. Demise

I widened my eyes, shocked by what she just said to me.

' _No! I could never do something like that to you! Why do you even want me to do such a horrific thing to you!?'_ I growled to her, confused and even a little afraid.

' _Listen to me please... I am suffering. I want to die. But I don't want to die slowly from hunger...'_

I felt a sick feeling rise in my stomach, as if I wanted to throw up.

' _I want you to kill me. I know you'll be quick, and you won't make it long...'_

' _No!'_ I frantically shook my head in refusal.

 _She wants me to kill her?! How does she expect me to do something so cruel!?_ I thought.

 _'Please. I want the last thing I see as I die to be you. You are so special to me... and I want to die now! Please!'_ She begged, imploring me to kill her.

' _I can't... I care about you too much... I'll hesitate at the last second.'_

 _'If you mean what you said about caring about me, then just do it. I'm suffering. I'll die either way, but would much prefer to die painlessly.'_

I looked at her weak body.

 _She's right. She really is suffering... maybe I should ki- no! How could such a thought even enter my mind? I won't! I can't! I-_

Her eyes looked at me. She was in more pain than ever before, and I could see that her will to live had completely disappeared. She truly was pleading me to kill her.

' _I... I'll do it...'_

I couldn't believe that I had just heard what I said. I was going to kill my only sister. And these were her last moments...

She nodded weakly, and closed her eyes as she waited.

' _How do you want me to kill you?'_ I sniffed, as I felt a small droplet of water roll out of my eye, which trickled down my cheek and gently splashed onto her torso.

 _'I don't mind. Just make it quick...'_

I lowered my head, and opened my mouth, wrapping my powerful jaws against her neck.

She opened her eyes, and looked at me one last time with her striking eyes.

' _Thank you... for everything...'_

She then shut her eyes, and awaited the final blow.

Another tear left my eye, as I applied some force onto her neck.

I felt her fragile bones crack in my jaws, and my own sisters blood decorate my white jaws. I felt her breathing stop immediately.

My jaws left her neck, and I looked down onto her lifeless body. She lay completely limp on the ground, with small rivers of blood leaking out of her wound.

 _You just did it. You just killed your own sister._

I lay down next to her, and nudged her head to make sure she had met her demise. There was no reaction.

 _You truly are gone forever, aren't you?_ I thought, as I felt my vision get blurry from the multitude of tears that began to form.

I dug my head into her cold shoulder, and realized that her body was beginning to turn grey as the blood stopped flowing around her body.

 _I will never forget you. I swear._

 **Hello everyone! I know that a lot of the followers here have probably not read any of my other stories, but do note that I ADORE tragic scenes. It's practically a trademark of my stories now. Now, if you can all do me a really HUGE favor, please tell me how sad/depressing this scene was, as I am really curious to know what you all think. It will be really appreciated if you did that!**


	10. Dead Asset

Chapter 10

 _Next morning_

I slept by my sisters cold body that day. I didn't want to leave her side, even when she was dead. She was just too special. She was the only other individual of my species.

My eyes were shut, and I could feel that my tears had evaporated over time. I didn't want to open them into a world where my sister was dead. My arms reached out to go around my sister. I could feel nothing but air. I groped around a little more, but my claws shut around nothing.

Finally, I opened my eyes, only to see that my sisters body was not there.

Her blood was still drying up on my jaws, so a part of her was still with me.

 _I don't want this blood to dry, ever._

I felt a pinch of horror, when I realized that I would never see her again.

I peeked at the building, and saw there were two people there. They were absent when my sister tragically died. That woman was there as well as the man with the black hair.

I turned and walked away. When I was out of their sight, I hid behind some tree's to mourn my sisters death a little more.

 _Claire's POV_

I peered through the glass, and watched the monster as it slowly moved away from us. Its jaws were dripping in its sisters blood, with most of it being dry.

'So, the hybrid ate her sister?' Dr Wu said, as he saw the Indominus leaving.

'Yes,' I replied. I was disgusted by the beast. I knew it was a part of nature, but her sister cost millions to create!

'Where is the sisters body? Is it still in the cage or has she consumed it all?'

'We removed the dead asset while the Indominus was asleep. It is just outside. We are getting ready to load it onto a truck to sell her different body parts.'

Dr Wu walked towards me.

'Can I see her body? So I can study it?' He asked.

I nodded my head. It was on a huge truck just outside the room.

'Follow me,' I spoke, as I turned away from him to lead him outside.

We entered the elevator, and the doors shut behind us.

'Do you know how the hybrid killed her?' Dr Wu questioned, raising his thin eyebrows in his curiosity.

'Yes.'

The doors slid open, and we left. Our eyes rested on the deceased body of the asset.

Dr Wu approached the carcass, and put his hand on it's neck which sported large wounds. Blood covered his hands as he felt its scales.

'Do you have any theories on why the hybrid attacked her sister?' Wu said, not looking away from the dead creature in front of him.

'Well, if you look you can see the asset's ribcage. I believe the hybrid began to dominate it and didn't allow it to consume anything. Then it finally killed it, taking advantage of a situation where it could potentially get more food. At least, that's my personal theory.'

Dr Wu then looked at me, twisting his neck around to see me.

'It is rather sad that our second hybrid has died, but it won't cause us to cancel the opening of this paddock, right?'

'No, of course not.'

 **Do note that the Dr Wu here is different from the one in the film. I thought that his 'evil' side came out of nowhere and was unexplained so I keep him as a neutral character here.**


	11. Deteriorated Mind

Chapter 11

I watched the two humans leave the building, and I understood what had happened.

They had taken her! They had taken her from me! The one I loved so long was gone, and they didn't even give me a chance to say my last goodbyes!

 _Those Bastards!_ I thought, snarling.

I felt something inside me that I had not experienced before. It was something that felt like it was consuming me.

I suddenly felt pain, and my breathe rate sped up. I didn't know what kind of pain it was- it was almost as if it wasn't there, yet at the same time, I could feel it.

I looked to the ground, trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. I held myself up with one arm. It only made the pain worst, as if there was something devouring my soul.

I grimaced, growling as I tried to stop the fire raging in my body, until...

... For one second...

...Just one second...

...I felt my mind deteriorate...

Blood trickled out of my nostril, leaving a small red trail behind. Finally, I gave up. Fighting against the feeling was too difficult.

But joining with the feeling and allowing it to control you seemed so much easier...

I slowly raised my head, and saw that the two humans were back in the building. I sneaked out of the bushes, and glared at them.

Suddenly, I felt the corners of my lips raise, just a little. It was very slight, barely noticeable, but it was there.

 _They will pay for taking her from me. And not just them... everything that moves will die at my hands!_

 **This chapter is quite short, sorry about that!**


	12. It's Fantastic

Chapter 12

 **I forgot to mention, that last part in Chapter where the Indominus looks up and smiles is a reference to the film 'Psycho'.**

 _2 Years Later_

 _Length- 13 Meters_

 _Height- 5.5 Meters_

Two whole years, I had tried to come up with an escape plan. Two whole years, I had tried to get out, for my deceased sister, with each one failing to the point where the humans have now decided to build the wall even higher.

I could sense an unfamiliar presence nearby, and I knew it was coming from the building.

 _Another human..._ I snorted, as I rubbed my claws against my head. I felt a sharp pain, and I reflexively pulled my claws away from my cranium, and looked at them. Blood trickled down my black claw, decorating it with a small red line.

 _They are so sharp..._ I thought, as I turned my head to look at the building.

The new human was of darker skin than the others, and seemed very interested in me. I began to walk around the building, then peeked through the bushes, peering through the glass to get a closer look at it. It seemed to be communicating with that female.

I could tell that he was amazed by me, and could sense his awe (with a hint of fear and respect). But that didn't change my mind about killing. I wanted them all to die. I have this feeling inside of me, that whenever I saw another creature I felt a sudden urge to kill it. I didn't fight against it though. I was allowing it to control me. Why fight against it when it's such a difficult thing to do when you can just obey it, and even begin to enjoy killing? I always killed whenever an unlucky bird or squirrel would sneak into the paddock, but I wanted _more._ I wanted to kill humans.

And I wanted to kill anything that moves.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I grinned slightly, a bit like before, amazed by my genius mind.

I was going to _trick_ the humans to stupidly enter my cage, somehow. Then, I'll try to kill them so they'd open the paddock door for them to save themselves, only to let me escape.

 _This plan is flawless..._ I thought.

 _Mr Masrani's POV_

I could see in her beautiful, scarlet eyes that she was very intelligent, and a little unstable. I could see them flicker slightly, and narrow as she watched me like a cat stalking its prey.

'It's white... you never told me it was white...' I muttered, as Claire looked at me, her eyes colder than a glacier. She seemed to have been trying to read me, to see if I liked it or not. Finally, she gave up, and directly asked me what I thought.

'Is that good...?' She asked, incapable of seeing my wonder as I gazed at what you could compare to the big white whale.

'Oh,' I said, pausing slightly.

'She's fantastic.'


	13. Escape

Chapter 14

 _Two Weeks Later_

I sensed a new human in the building. He was with the female. I stayed hidden, so he couldn't see me. It was essential for the plan to work.

He seemed like a light-hearted man, but now he seemed nervous (as most creatures are when they are around me).

I lowered my body temperature, and turned my skin into a different colour for camouflage (It was an ability I was born with).

To make sure they come out to investigate, I had left claw marks on the wall, so they would have to come out and examine it.

 _Why didn't you think of this whilst your sister was alive...?_ I thought to myself, as I spied on the two. They seemed aroused by my absence, so they lowered the crane with a huge, juicy piece of flesh. The sweet smell of blood wafted into my nostrils, but I did nothing more than enjoy its stench. I had to focus on the escape plan.

No matter how hard the humans looked, they weren't able to see me, even with those thermal cameras dotted around the paddock.

Finally, I saw the man (along with a few round-shaped ones) leave the room.

 _Yes! It's working!_ I thought, as adrenaline slowly began to spread throughout my body.

I crouched down carefully, and watched what was going to happen. I enjoyed seeing the looks of fear and terror in humans. It made killing them so much more amusing.

Three humans (including the man from previously) entered my paddock, and stood in front of the wall, looking at the marks I had left.

He put his hand on the deep grooves I left for them, feeling it, as he slowly let his hand slide down the wall.

One of them spoke.

'The walls forty feet high. You really think she climbed out?' He asked, nervously.

'It depends,' The other replied.

'On what?'

'What kind of dinosaur have they cooked up in that lab...?'

I was about to move in, but paused for a second. 'Cooked up'? What was that supposed to mean? I am a perfectly normal dinosaur of nature, nothing more, and nothing less.

 _He must be insane._

I suddenly heard some static voice trying to communicate with them with their strange pieces of technology, and I knew I was running out of time.

 _Damn! That tracking implant is still inside me!_

One of the workers listened to the voice.

'What is it?'

' _It's in the cage! It's in there with you!'_

Suddenly the man exclaimed 'Go!', and I knew that the chase had started.

One of them stayed by the wall in terror, as the other two tried to escape, running away.

I quickly revealed myself, bringing back my original white colour to stop the camouflage. I ran in front of the puny humans, and stared down at them as they quickly stopped running.

I growled at them, trying to get them to run from me (it makes the hunt more fun).

The two began to scramble away from me, scurrying away.

I stomped towards them, accelerating quickly. I lashed out my huge arms, and grabbed one of them into my hands, as I still ran. I felt it wriggle in defiance, writhing around, but it knew that it could never escape my claws.

I raised it up to my jaws, and wrapped my teeth around its torso, slowing down to enjoy it all. His writhing stopped as I pulled my head away from my arms, ripping the human in half. Blood sprayed out of his body, splattering onto my jaws and hands. I embraced the beautiful moment, then proceeded to eat his body.

The door to my paddock, for the first time in years, began to slowly slide away. My path to freedom was finally here.

The fat, juicy looking human quickly escaped, but that didn't matter. I was so close to getting my first taste of freedom.

As he got through, the door reversed and began to close.

 _No! I must get through! I must be free! For her! For my sister!_

I roared in fury, as I sprinted onwards, ignoring the man in front of me. He didn't matter right now.

For some seconds, I could only hear the loud thumps of my footsteps crashing against the ground as I sped up, desperate to escape. Just as the doors were closing, the man slid through.

For a second, I thought I had failed once more. I thought I was going to have to stay in the paddock for the rest of my life, and not gain justice for my sister.

But, I was wrong. I thrust myself forward in the last second, and felt the door slam into my neck. I snarled in pain as I struggled hard, trying to get out.

Finally, I tore the steel door, and it fell to the ground. I walked out of my paddock, looking around the eerily quiet place.

For the first time in my long life...

...I was finally free.

I was still a bit hungry, and knew that the fat human was hiding behind what seemed to be a large vehicle humans liked to travel on. Slowly, I crept up on him, staring at my delicious prey. I could see him shiver and tremble, as he knew that his fate had been sealed.

 _You, my plump friend, are soon going to have to face my stomach acid..._ I thought, amusing myself.

I stood right behind him. He didn't look in my direction- he was too afraid to do so- instead, he looked away, and saw my huge tail sliding past the car.

He seemed to be weeping, and for a second there- _just for one second-_ I hesitated. But, ultimately I ignored the feeling of mercy, and I knocked the car away with my sheer power. It landed nearby, and I quickly snapped onto the mans top-half of his torso.

He died instantly, as I felt his neck snap in my jaws. Content, I ate his limp body, swallowing it all.

I could sense another human, but it was very faint. I moved towards another vehicle, which was where its smell lead me to.

Suddenly, his smell was masked by something that was very unfamiliar to me.

 _It can't just disappear!_ I thought, disappointed.

I leaned down, trying to sniff it out. I took in deep sniffs, trying to figure out what had happened and why the smell had disappeared.

 _My nostrils are probably playing tricks on me,_ I thought as I raised myself up, and stomped into the huge, green abyss of a jungle.

 **Hello everyone! Do note that, if you are starting to dislike the Indominus that's actually what I'm going for as I want to keep it close to the movie.**


	14. ACU

Chapter 14

For a few minutes, I ran through the forest, enjoying the one thing my life had been building up to. I closed my eyes, as I felt the breeze blow against my face. Finally, it had happened. I was in the outside world.

I quickly stopped running, as a thought had entered my mind.

The tracking implant. It was still in my body, and the humans could find me at any moment unless I somehow figured out how to remove it.

I didn't need to think through this one, or come up with a genius plan. You don't have to be smart to know the only way to remove the tracking device is not a very nice one.

I remembered where they had injected it in. I twisted my neck around, trying to see the location it was put in.

It was on my left side, in the middle of three scutes. Nervously, I raised up my arm, and gently placed my claws onto my torso, feeling the cold tips on my scales. I felt a huge lump form in my throat, as I grimaced, preparing myself for the impending pain I was about to suffer.

 _Make it quick. You won't suffer if you do it fast._

In a flash, I dug my nails into my white skin. I felt blood quickly bubble out, and I snarled as I curled my fingers around inside my body, grabbing a chunk of flesh with a cold metal device in the mix. I ripped of the chunk out of my huge body, and let it fall to the floor. A slightly painful sensation pulsed around my torso, but I ignored it.

 _I can attract more humans with this tracker. They'll walk right into my jaws..._

I went into the trees, peering through them so I'd have a good view of the piece of flesh.

 _5 minutes later_

A large group of humans appeared, looking around fearfully. I moved in towards them, slowly.

One of them was looking at its wrist, were tiny drops of blood were dripping onto. They must have gotten onto the leaves of a tree as it brushed past my wound, and were now falling onto his arm.

I finally revealed myself, glaring at the group as they all looked up horror.

'It can camouflage!' One exclaimed.

It began to run from me, but without even moving towards it, I grabbed it in my hand and lifted it from the ground.

The others immediately raised their weapons and began shooting these unnatural objects at me. In my fury, I threw the man I was holding to the ground, onto a small puddle of water. I stomped my foot onto it, and crushed it without mercy.

As the others carried on their attack, one foolishly walked too close to me. I slammed my tail against his torso, and he flew into a tree, breaking his delicate back.

I grabbed another of the humans by the head and threw him up into the air.

 _When you are attacked by multiple humans killing them becomes so much more fun._

I roared in victory, but without warning, another one of them shot a net at me. It wrapped around my mouth, and I stumbled around, snorting in annoyance. The humans moved away from me instinctively.

I used my arms and ripped off the net. I opened my jaws as wide as I could, and screeched ear-piercingly loud. I grabbed an unlucky human in my jaws, raised my head above some branches, and shook it apart. A myriad of small droplets of blood fell onto the forest floor.

I felt sharp pain on my head. I turned to see another human shooting me, and I ran towards him, my jaws gaping open. I shut my jaws around his torso, and tore him in half, enjoying the sound of his muscles and bones being ripped.

I saw two humans desperately trying to drag one of their wounded away from me.

I grinned at them, and their eyes widened in fear, knowing they stood no chance.

I raised my foot, and crushed them all under it. As I raised it up away from their bodies, I saw nothing but the smashed bodies of three unrecognizable creatures.

Proud of my work, I turned away, and lumbered further into the forest.


	15. Gyrosphere

Chapter 15

As I moved away from that battlefield, a strange thought made its way through my brain.

 _Is it really fun to kill? Do you really want to take lives for your pleasure?_

For one thing, getting to sink your jaws into helpless prey was very enjoyable. To know you possess such power- the power to take life at will- makes the hunt all the more fun. But then, was it right? Should I still try to satisfy that strange feeling inside, or should I go back to fighting against it?

 _Just ignore it. They were only humans._

Content with what I did, I suddenly stopped. A strange, blue ball with two smaller humans inside (probably youngsters). One was taller than the other, he had brown hair and brown eyes, and seemed more matured than the other, who had lighter curled hair and blue eyes.

They were brothers. I could smell it.

 _Just like me and..._

I snorted, watching them with fury filling up my stomach.

 _Why did my sister have to die!? Why couldn't it have been one of them... I have to kill them. They have to pay! THEY HAVE TO DIE!_

I snuck up behind the ball, snarling softly. As I raised up my head, the two slowly turned around in fear to see my head towering above their sphere.

 _Surprise, little humans!_ I thought to myself in glee. I opened my mouth, and released an ear-bleedingly loud roar.

Quickly, I kicked the sphere with my foot, sending it rolling away.

There were four other dinosaurs on the scene- strange, quadrupedal brown creatures with armor and a clubbed tail (ankylosaur is what humans liked to call them).

I snarled in annoyance, as one of the creatures slammed their tail against the sphere, as if it was trying to stop my glorious hunt.

The sphere skidded to a stop, as I reached it (and an unlucky ankylosaur).

I roared at it.

 _You seem fun to kill. Come on! Fight, you coward!_

As I stomped my way towards it, the nuisance hit the sphere yet again, except this time, it slammed into a tree, and rolled upside down.

 _They won't be going anywhere._

I opened my maw, ready to bite into the ankylosaur, but it quickly slid around and slammed its tail into me head. I lifted my lips in annoyance, revealing my blood-splattered teeth.

I bit into the ankylosaur's armor, but was incapable of breaking through the thick skin. I immediately let go, as I detest losing my teeth.

The ankylosaur swung its tail again, but I quickly ducked, and felt it slide through the air, just above my head.

I then lunged at the dinosaur, and slashed at its back leg with my claws. As it screamed out in pain, I rolled it over onto its back with my head.

 _You're dead. Don't even bother fighting back._

I placed my foot on its stomach as it writhed in desperation, and bit down onto its throat. A proud feeling filled me up to the brim, as I dug my teeth into the place where there was less armor. I felt blood spurt out of its wounds into my mouth, and then dribble down to the floor.

Triumphantly, I whipped my head away, and ripped the ankylosaur's head off. Blood sprayed out of the stump of its neck. I let its head roll out of my jaws, and it hit the ground with a loud thump.

Suddenly, I heard a loud buzzing sound. I turned my head and knew it was coming from the sphere. I moved towards it, then lowered myself to peer inside. The two boys seemed distracted by something.

Finally, the brothers noticed me looking inside. They gasped in terror, as I stared at the two.

I then rose above it once again, and smashed one of my claws inside it. I rolled it up so I could get a better view of the two boys. They were frozen stiff, incapable of movement.

I opened my jaws, and bit into the sphere. My teeth broke through the glass, and I lifted the ball up with ease. I could hear the satisfying sound of the two children screaming, and I quickly slammed the ball into the ground again. I heard the glass crack.

 _Perfect. I can kill them like this._

I repeated the process over and over again, hitting it to the ground.

I then pinned it against the forest floor, and ripped it apart, but at the corner of my eye, I saw the two running away.

 _No! They got away!_

I began to run after them, growling furiously.

I crashed out of the trees, into an open area. I roared as I chased after the boys.

 _Don't even attempt to escape me!_

The two small humans suddenly stopped running, as they gazed down a waterfall in front of them.

 _Yes!_

I accelerated, adrenaline pumping through my body.

'We're gonna have to jump!' The older one said, putting his hands on his brothers shoulders.

'No!' He protested.

'I'll count to three! One'

I narrowed my eyes.

 _Don't you dare!_

'Two.'

I opened my jaws, ready to catch them.

Suddenly, without warning, I felt my mouth snap around air- nothing more.

I looked down, and saw the two boys falling off the cliff. They crashed into the water, and sunk down.

 _They could be alive, but I may as well leave. I'll kill them later if they have survived._


	16. Hunting the Apatosaurus

Chapter 16

 **WARNING!- This chapter is more violent than most of the others, so if you aren't used to a fair amount of blood then be prepared!**

 _Later at dusk_

I lay by a hilly area, resting my head on the ground. I was tired, and wanted to rest after a long, hard day of killing and murder. I snorted, all alone, remembering my sister.

 _She is never coming back. This is what your life will be like for as long as you live. You will die alone, afraid, and without love._

I shut my eyes, trying to stop myself from thinking such thoughts.

 _Stop it! Stop thinking-_

 _You will never see another member of your species. Your sister will not come back. She will stay dead, and not enjoy the freedom you are experiencing right now._

I watched the sun set on the green horizon. It's golden rays slowly disappeared, and before long, a dark sky with sparkling stars and a gently glowing full moon was shining above me.

A small herd of long necked dinosaurs (Apatosaurus) were lumbering in the hills, grazing peacefully.

 _Well well well. Looks like the perfect opportunity to practice my hunting skills..._

I got up, and made my way towards them, growling softly. I changed the colour of my scales, and they morphed from white to green. A surprise attack would be fun. I began to lower the temperature of my blood, so there was no way they would sense my existence until I actually strike.

I stopped right in front of an Apatosaurus, and it didn't even notice the fact that the deadliest creature of all time was standing in front of it. It carried on eating the plants, indifferently.

 _How dare you ignore me, the greatest creature of all! You deserve to die!_ I thought, glaring at the large grey reptile.

I pounced forward, and landed on its large back. It roared in surprise, and I quickly bit into it, making sure not to stop my camouflage. As the giant flailed around, the other four individuals watched, confused.

I tore out a chunk of the dinosaurs soft flesh, also ripping out part of its spine and jumped off the Apatosaurus.

With one final roar of despair, the dinosaur fell forward, and crashed to the ground, incapable of movement but still alive.

I felt my scales switch back to their original colour. The four others lazily moved backwards, intimidated.

I yelled out in triumphant victory, and proceeded to sprint towards the youngest, and weakest, of the group. I grabbed its head in my claws. It struggled, stumbling around as it tried to pry its head away from my grip, but there was no hope for the youngster; the adults themselves knew they were no match for me, and were trying to get away as fast as they could (which was quite slow, in fact). I dug my nails into its face to make sure it wouldn't move around, and raised up my other arm.

As I brought it back down again, I felt my claws break through the bone of the cranium, and pierce the soft, delicate brain of the Apatosaurus. Small, bloodied splinters from its skull fell to the ground, and I felt the weight of its now dead body beg me to let it fall. I let go of it, and dust flew up into the air as the multi-ton body hit the floor.

I turned and watched the remaining three survivors try desperately to escape, but they had only gone a very short distance. I grinned as a malicious and cruel idea made its appearance in my head.

Without warning, I sprinted towards the three. I felt a roar explode out of my gaping jaws, as I headbutted one.

Unable to regain its balance, it groaned as it fell away. It slammed into another unlucky Apatosaurus near it, who collapsed along with its herd member. The glorious sounds of its ribs being smashed blasted loudly in my ears, followed by the faint yet noticeable noise of its lungs getting crushed by the weight of the fallen dinosaur.

The first one who fell suffered a similar fate, but it was not as severe so it was still alive. Nonetheless, it would only take thirty seconds for it to perish.

 _I'll leave you there. I want to see you suffer._

 _Four down, one to go._

I looked with anticipation at the final survivor, smiling slightly.

I slowly walked towards it, not bothering to run as I knew that it would never outrun me, even if I walked at this speed.

I caught up with it, and stood in front of its path, blocking the creatures way. This one was older than all the others. It looked at me with its sad, aged eyes, knowing that I would show it no mercy, knowing that these were going to be the last moments of its long life.

I lifted my foot, and shoved the dinosaur on its side with it. It allowed me to do so with no resistance. I then inserted my claws into its stomach. The creature was so strong, it did not even flinch. I slid my hand across its belly, allowing the pink intestines among other guts to spill out. Blood spurted out like a waterfall, but the Apatosaurus's face remained unchanged. Not a single sign that it was feeling pain. Only acceptance of death was visible.

' _I respect you for being so strong...'_ I growled to it. I opened my mouth, and let my tongue roll out. I licked my claws, tasting the blood, brains, and flecks of flesh stuck to it.

' _But that won't stop me from letting you die.'_

And, with that, I walked away from the dying dinosaur, leaving it to die alone, leaving it to face its inevitable fate.

 **Just saying, but I know this scene is more violent than in the film (the dead Apatosaurus only have slashes on their bodies and nothing more), and that's because it takes place in a more violent alternate reality.**


	17. Dying

Chapter 17

 _Claire's POV_

The car slowed to a stop as it drove out of the forest. 'Stay in the car', Owen Grady said, like the sexist raptor trainer he was! I gave him a glare, as I watched him clamber out of the car with a grim face, clutching his silver gun tightly. He walked onwards, looking at something sprawled onto the floor. I peered through the window, and saw a dying creature on the ground.

 _An Apatosaurus..._ I thought to myself. It was the alpha male of his herd. Horrified, I slowly got out of the car. The poor dinosaurs intestines limply hung out of its stomach, and its whole body was splattered in crimson blood.

Owen sat down by its head, his arms cradling it as if it was a helpless baby. He seemed to be whispering to it in an attempt to console it.

I strode towards him, and looked down at the Apatosaurus. I slowly approached it, as Owen gently tried to shush it. Gradually, I put my arm out in front of me, and moved in. I placed my hand carefully on the dinosaurs cold, grey cheek as it groaned in distress. Without warning, it raised its head and made a low sound with its throat, looking at me with its noble eyes that were filled with pain.

I felt small tears well up in my eyes. Why did it have to experience such pain in death?

'It's suffering so much...' I whimpered, as I stroked it, feeling its bumpy scales on the tips of my fingers.

'I know...' Owen replied. He raised his gun.

'I think we should end it for him. It will be quick. There is no way this poor guy can survive.'

I felt a tear drip out of my eye.

'Let's do it.'

I gave one final look to the Apatosaurus. It was as if the creature actually wanted to die.

Owen pointed his gun at the Apatosaurus's head.

'I'm sorry...' He whispered.

He pulled the trigger.

There was a loud 'BANG'. Birds flew out of the tree's and a small amount of blood suddenly jumped out of the dinosaurs head, and splashed to the ground.

I wiped away my tears using my sleeve.

Owen then turned his head around, and pulled a face filled with terror. He got up, and walked towards the edge of the cliff.

I sniffed, and as I looked to see were he was going, I gasped. My eyes widened, as I saw the dead bodies of four other Apatosaurus. Their deaths were far worst, but they were already dead.

'The Indominus... she didn't eat them...' He said, not taking his eyes off the carcasses.

'She's killing for sport.'

I felt fury build up inside me, like magma in a volcano.

'That fucker needs to die!' I growled. Her existence was a mistake. The abomination had no right to live if it was killing so many without reason.

'I agree,' Owen replied.

'We need to destroy her before she destroys the park, and everything in it.'


	18. The Old Building

Chapter 18

 _A few hours later_

I could smell them. I could smell them hiding in the old, abandoned building. It was around 20 years old, and no humans had been there for a long time. The building, surrounded by forest and taken over by nature, was housing my potential prey. I knew who it was from their unique stench- it was that female human, and the man from before. They were working together to find those two brothers (which I had just missed by a few minutes, but I didn't mind. The adults were good enough for me).

I stomped towards the building, noticing an open garage housing a car.

 _The humans are in there. They better come quietly..._

I carefully poked my head inside, my eyeball moving around, scanning the room. I growled softly, trying to move as slowly as possible, not because I didn't want to startle the humans (they already knew I was there) but because I could sense their adrenaline rise beautifully.

They were hiding behind a car, out of my vision.

 _This is rather hilarious... they think I haven't noticed them. Fools._

I sniffed, then exhaled heavily. My head was right besides them (but I still pretended I had not noticed them.)

I nudged the car, and sensed their fear rise suddenly. I could even sense their heart rate frantically beat against their chest. They were holding their breath, trying not to cry or make any kind of sound. With a loud snarl, I removed my head, and left the garage, stomping away.

At least, I _pretended_ to.

I stood outside it, listening for that sound humans make when they are relieved (I think it's called a sigh).

I heard tiny shuffles, and then soft yet rapid breathing. Then, the male made a sigh.

 _Oh, you thought I left?_

I smashed my head through the walls of the building. The two screamed out in shock, and gazed up, to see my toothy jaws roaring, and rubble falling to the ground.

They immediately ran away, not daring to look back at me. They ran through a door, out of sight.

I struggled my way through the wall, and entered the building. I crashed into the other room they just ran into (a large one with a decayed 'ceiling'), only to realize the two had escaped what would have been a terrifying, painful fate.

Furious, went onto all fours and roared, as the sun from above shone through the holed in the ceiling.

I heard a loud whirring sound, and looked up. One of those vehicles humans fly in (A helicopter if I am not mistaken) passed by.

 _I guess chasing them would be more entertaining._

And so, I quickly got up, and ran off, continuing my chase.


	19. The Chase and The Pterosaurs

**Sorry I haven't** **updated for a while. I was busy watching Attack On Titan XD. Oh well, I'm back with The Unknown.**

Chapter 19

I ran off, the helicopter in my sight. I saw a huge dome structure ahead, and could sense small flying reptiles were inside.

 _I could go in there and release the creatures. It would make this chase so much more interesting. The humans have not noticed me yet. Maybe a roar could help?_

I screeched out, and saw a human head peek out of the helicopter and spot me.

It was the dark skinned man from before, who once admired my fierce personality and beautiful form, has now set out to kill me. I blinked, rapidly breathing.

'' _Come on! Kill me! Go ahead, I bet you can do it!_ '' I snarled again.

Suddenly, loud gunshots resonated out of the humans weapon as they finally began shooting at me. The bullets hit the floor, but missed me (luckily).

 _You are more prepared than I thought! No! If I don't get out of here, I will die. I'm approaching that dome. I better be lucky and not get hit before I escape._

I roared in determination.

 _''You will not kill me! I am an Indominus Rex! You are nothing more than measly, worthless creatures who only exists so you can play my little game with me.''_

I lowered my head, and braced myself for a small amount of pain. I smashed through the glass dome effortlessly, and the gunshots immediately died down. I had escaped! Finally! I was not going to die today.

Strange flying creatures flew around me. I think they were called pterosaurs, and there were two different types around me; large ones with a crest called Pteranodon, and small ones with jagged teeth called Dimorphodon.

'' _What kinds of strange creatures are you?''_ I growled (though I knew we weren't capable of communicating with one another.)

They responded fearfully, opening their beaks and flapping their wings.

 _''I came here to use you all against the humans. YOU'D BETTER GO BEFORE I TEAR YOU ALL APART!''_ I roared in fury, bellowing in the face of multiple terrified Pteranodons and Dimorphodons.

They began to flap their wings quickly, and they all flew away from me. I snapped at one of them, but my mouth closed around nothing but air. That Pteranodon had escaped my hungry jaws with its life.

 _Yes! Fly away, you cowards! Go for that helicopter!_

I watched in glee, as the helicopter flew upwards in a terribly unwise decision to evade the pterosaurs. For only one second, the gun went off, only to be stopped by the cloud of pterosaurs attacking their helpless vehicle.

One of the humans tumbled out of the door, but held on to the lower part of the helicopter. He didn't last very long, though. A pterosaur flew in and grabbed him in its large claws, making him as good as dead.

Suddenly, another flew through the front of the vehicle and stabbed one of the men in the chest. As it quickly got its beak out of the window and soared away, blood and small pieces of flesh sprayed out of the mans chest, splattering onto the glass.

I smiled in my elated emotions.

 _Yes! Die, you disgraceful things!_

I saw smoke puff out of the helicopter and waft into the sky. The whirring of its blades slowed down, and it began to veer downwards.

It crashed against the glass roof, and its tail broke off.

I knew that if I didn't run right that second, the helicopter would fall to the ground and its explosion would engulf me.

As I scrambled away, I heard a loud BANG as the helicopter smashed into the ground. I felt a warm, almost pleasant heat against my rump, as flames spewed out, followed by gentle wisps of black smoke.

I rushed out of the dome, because I knew that the events that were to happen next, with all those pterosaurs flying around, was something that I just _had_ to see.

So many casualties are going to happen.

 _Very_ soon.

 **Hello again! Please, can you all answer a question for me? Is the Indominus Rex in this story and in your opinion, a protagonist, an anti-hero, or an antagonist? I am curious and would like to know how people view the main character in this story.**


	20. The Monster

Chapter 20

I clambered up some high ground so I could enjoy everything at its full even if I wasn't there. The pterosaurs were moving south, which was were plenty of humans had gathered for some unknown reason that I was not interested to understand.

With my extreme eyesight, I saw those two humans from before (the female and the male) staring in horror at the abyss of pterosaurs flying towards them.

 _Don't you dare run. Go die instead,_ I thought, grinning menacingly.

''Into the tree's! Go, go!'' The man exclaimed, as he and the female sprinted towards the forest. I snarled in annoyance.

 _Why do they always survive?_

They jumped under the trees, and the pterosaurs, knowing they wouldn't be able to maneuver through the canopy, instantly flew above it and decided to go to the huge cluster of humans a few kilometers south instead.

I could see them faintly from here. There were buildings everywhere, and the people were uncomfortable as it was hot and crowded.

 _5 minutes later_

It had begun. The flying reptiles flew in towards the humans, who ran away in terror, but where incapable of escaping the clutch of a Pteranodon or the snapping jaws of a Dimorphodon.

Several were being carried to the air, then dropped to the ground, breaking most of their fragile bones. I even saw a group of Dimorphodons biting at the faces of different humans, chewing them off painfully.

I then sensed the presence of those two brothers, who were confused and terrified. They witnessed a woman get picked up by a huge pteranodon, and they gasped in shock.

The pteranodon flew away with her, but another flew in to attack the pteranodon. It immediately let go, and the woman fell, screaming loudly, only to be picked up by another pteranodon.

It struggled with all its strength, as the flying reptile clutched her. It gave up, and let go of the screaming woman who fell into the water.

More pterosaurs appeared on the scene, diving into the water in their attempt to catch it. I _almost_ felt sorry for it.

Then it happened.

A huge, grey monster from the water jumped out. It had a long, toothy maw, a large body and two small flippers at the front of its body. I didn't know what was at the lower half of it since I could only see the upper. The woman was caught inside its gaping jaws, and the pteranodon flapped its wings furiously to try and escape before it shut its jaws. The mosasaurs jaws snapped shut, and the woman was out of sight (she was inside the monsters mouth), and it had caught the pteranodons body. The pterosaur screeched in pain and fear, only to be dragged underwater by the monster who fell into the water with an impressive splash.

 _W-what was that!? What kind of a creature was that!? It's huge. It is even bigger than I am. No... this is not possible! I am the perfect organism*! Nothing can be stronger than me! One day, I will kill that creature, and I will make it slow!_

Some more humans appeared on the scene, with guns, and they began to tranquilize the pterosaurs, watching the creatures fall from the air.

 _Soon. Very soon. I will go to that place. And I will have a bit of entertainment myself._

 _*Alien reference_


	21. The Raptor Squad

Chapter 21

I could smell them coming. They were coming for me.

Four small dinosaurs about the size of a human were being led by the man from before (who was on a fast human vehicle), with about 40 soldiers following him in larger vehicles. I could even sense the two brothers I had attempted to kill, along with that female. Soon, they would find me.

The small dinosaurs they were following were of a species called velociraptor. I had never encountered one before, but I could sense that they were smart (not as smart as me, but smart enough). They were pack hunters, and the humans were using them to locate me. They were a threat.

The humans possessed deadly weapons, and I knew that there was no way I could dispose of them on my own. I had to think up of a plan to kill them all without actually getting myself hurt in the process.

Through the tree's, I saw the four raptors running in the horizon.

 _They know I'm here. If I run I would only alert the humans. Could this be the end...?_

They suddenly stopped, and I knew that they were too afraid to find me. They stood in front of the tree's, huddling together, incapable of anticipating what was to happen next.

I saw the humans behind them crouch down besides some foliage, and point their weapons at me.

 _If you stand here, they will shoot sooner or later. You must do something, right now._

I snorted, preparing myself for what might happen next. What I was about to do could either work perfectly and allow me to live longer, or it could end up cutting my otherwise long life short.

I walked out of the tree's, and looked down at the four reptiles in front of me. They backed away slowly, knowing that I could kill all of them with a single smack from my claws if I wanted to.

They were all females. One was green with darker stripes running down her body. She seemed to be the lowest ranking of the pack, and posed the least threat to me. Her name was Charlie

Then there was one with a brownish plumage, and she had a scar running down her face (probably caused by one of her pack-mates in a viscious fight. She was known as Echo.

Another one was forest green, and her pupil was different to the other raptors. Instead of being shaped like a simple line, hers was more circular. She was called Delta.

Blue was the beta. She had a dark blue stripe trailing from her eye to her tail. She was ferocious, cunning and deadly, and the fact that she wasn't the alpha surprised me.

None of the raptors were the alpha, and I knew the exact reason why.

The man was their leader. He must have been with them since birth, and trained them to trust and respect him.

I quickly snuck a peak at him. His gun was pointed at me, with a red laser streaking from it to my torso. He was analyzing my every move, waiting to give the signal to the other humans so they could attack.

 _I know why you are all here,_ I snarled, looking Blue in the eye.

 _Yes. Our alpha has told us that we were to hunt you down,_ Blue replied, a hint of fear in her growl.

 _Hmph. You trust him? You trust that human?_ I snorted, pretending to be amused.

 _Yes. We only obey him because we have known him from birth and he respects us._

I narrowed my eyes, as I felt a small, malevolent idea appear.

 _You are very stupid raptors, every single one of you._

Blue raised her lips, revealing her pink gums and ivory coloured teeth. The others did the same, and released a low grumble from their throats.

 _How DARE you say such a thing! Stay quiet, or else I will rip you apart!_

I smiled, bemused by her unpredictable, aggressive reaction.

 _I think_ you _should stay quiet. I'll rip off your jaw if I hear another threat from you. Now, I am surprised. You are a raptor. You should be smart, shouldn't you? Smart enough to realize that your human is simply using you._

Of course, I was lying. I could practically smell the mans love and respect for his raptors.

 _What do you mean!?_ Echo blurted out, surprised.

 _Can't you sense it? He is manipulating you. He doesn't actually respect you, it's just an act so he has your trust, therefore has power._

 _...No... you're lying! It can't be true!_ Charlie growled.

 _I'm afraid it is the truth._

 _But... where's the logic. Why would he do this to us?_ Blue whimpered.

 _As I said, it's all about power. Now, I take it that you feel furious, do you not?_

The raptor squad snarled in agreement. I could hear the humans talking in the distance, but didn't bother to listen in to their conversation. The four raptors all turned around and stared hatefully at their human, who seemed puzzled by what was going on.

 _Then..._ I leaned in, to give them orders. I was practically their new alpha now.

 _Kill the humans. Until there isn't a single one left._

 **Please review!**


	22. The Attack

Chapter 22

 _Owen's POV_

'That thing's part raptor...' I whispered, watching the Indominus Rex communicate with Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie. Her red eyes glinted with her cunning intelligence. Why hadn't either dinosaur made any attempts to attack one another?

In a very eerie manner, all four raptors slowly turned around and stared at me. Fire seemed to burn in their eyes- a fire directed to me. I raised up slightly. I had only had nightmares about such things happening to me...

 _My raptors have turned against me._

I heard one of the soldiers scream 'ENGAGE!', after Vic Hoskins had shouted 'Light it up'.

Suddenly, the ear-bleedingly loud sounds of gunshots ringed through the air (thankfully aimed at the abomination rather than my raptors).

Flashes appeared at the nozzle of the guns, as bullets spewed out of it. The Indominus roared, and immediately sprinted away.

Someone fired a rocket launcher, and I heard it fly towards the escaping tyrant.

 _Get the bastard. Don't let it escape,_ I thought, hoping the sadistic creatures life would finally end, making this forest her final resting place.

The rocket slammed into the ground, and there was a gigantic explosion, hopefully engulfing the monster we were trying so hard to kill.

The scorching flames only reached her arm, but it was enough to make her fall down, behind some blazing tree's.

She roared in pain, writhing desperately, as one of the tree's fell down besides her. She got up, and carried on running away.

 _Shit! We lost her!_

'Raptor's got a new alpha!' I said, as I moved around slowly. My raptors were gone, and I couldn't see them anywhere.

Me and a few other soldiers trudged through the forest. A raptor roar echoed in our ears.

 _They could be anywhere..._

After that, we could only hear the breathing of the other ACU soldiers. They nervously looked around, trying to find signs of my raptors whereabouts.

 _Will we have to kill them? I hope not... but if we must, we must... At least it is in self defense..._

We heard the rustling of a bush. In our silent panic, we looked around, trying to find the origin of the noise.

'If you have to kill my raptors, then so be it. Just make sure that you do it in self defense.'

I couldn't believe I was saying these words, but the problem was that we had no other choice. These soldiers had families, loved ones, and if they died, I would only have myself to blame. Many were the fathers and mothers of several children, and I didn't want to be the reason for a child losing a parent. Today could be the day one of my raptors die.

I suddenly heard the screams. The screams of the soldiers swiftly being taken by my once trustworthy raptors. With each final scream, I knew that a family had lost a cherished member. I felt fury towards my raptors. For the first time, I wanted them to die, almost as much as I wanted the Indominus Rex to die.

All these ACU had trusted me to not allow my raptors to kill them.

I failed.

I walked around, looking through the eye piece of my gun. I saw one of my raptors gorging herself onto the dead body of an ACU. She raised her body, and cocked her head, watching me intently. It was Charlie, the rookie of the pack.

 _Come on, you fucker! Why won't you attack me!?_

We simply stared at each other for a few seconds. I could see the sudden hate towards me in her eyes. She snarled, saliva dripping out of her jaws.

'Why are you suddenly so angry...? Please Charlie, calm down...' I said. I felt a hint of mercy towards her. I disliked her, even if it was natural for a raptor to kill, it didn't justify what she had done, yet at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to kill her. We had too many memories together.

It was as if she felt the same. She wanted to kill me, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

I blinked, and didn't know what to do. Leaving her there could allow her to kill more ACU.

She heard a sound from behind her, and turned around, snarling.

 _Shit! You should have killed her when you had the chance!_

Before I even had the chance to shoot her, she ran away at the speed of light.

I rushed towards my motorcycle, and heard the frightened screams of a man. I looked up, and saw my raptor (Blue) attacking a log which seemed to harbor a person inside.

I whistled to Blue, unable to listen to the poor man's cries for much longer. She looked up to me, angrily. I took off, and she followed me, roaring in hate.

 _Zach Mitchells POV_

I peered at my auntie Claire, as my younger brother Gray huddled next to me, afraid.

'Oh my god...' Claire whimpered as she gazed into a small screen showing the soldiers point of view as they were torn to shreds by her boyfriends raptors.

'Is everybody dead?' Gray asked, nervously.

Claire turned around to face us at the back of the van. She gasped, but then proceeded to say:

'No no no, everyone is fine.'

'Don't lie to him!' I protested. My brother deserved to know the truth, and not some sugarcoated lie.

'He's scared, it's okay to lie when people are scared!' Claire shouted back.

'I wanna go home,' Gray said.

'Oh sweetheart, you will, I promise. Tomorrow you will be home and... your mother will never let me see you again...' Claire spoke.

Suddenly, the bloodied hand of a soldiers slammed onto the window of the van, smearing it in red. Claire, my brother and I screamed in surprise.

'GET OUT OF HERE, GO!' The man screamed.

Claire quickly switched the van on. The man then opened the back doors, and tried to scramble into the van.

'They're coming!' He screamed. Suddenly, a green raptor pounced on top of him (Delta if I am not mistaken), biting down on his head. Delta's jaws cracked the ACU's head open, and his brains spilled out on the back of the truck.

My brother and I screeched in terror, as the raptor continued to snap the soldiers neck.

Finally, Claire got the van to drive, and we went off into the distance. The mans dead body, his brains, and Delta, fell out of the van, and we left the two as we finally escaped.

'Just hold on back there!' Claire exclaimed.

Suddenly, Blue, the beta of the pack, jumped onto the van and thrust her head into the front window. We heard a blood-curdling scream from Claire, as the raptors head snapped at the air.

Blue then fell outside, and a brown raptor joined her side (Echo I think), trying to make sure her sister was okay.

A green with dark stripes raptor ran out of the forest, and sprinted past her two sisters, making her way towards us. It was Charlie, and she growled at us, with no sign of remorse in her eyes.

Gray quickly grabbed an electric prod, and waited for Charlie to come a little closer.

I crawled towards my brother, and we both held the electric prod together.

'Turn it on!' My brother screamed.

'I don't know how to turn it on!'

Charlie pounced onto the back of the truck, and held on with her sharp claws, snapping furiously.

After fiddling with the electric prod, a blue glow appeared at the front, and we knew what to do.

Charlie opened her jaws, and moved forward in an attempt to bite us, and we thrust it hard into her gaping mouth. The end of the prod protruded out of the back of her skull.

'Oh my god!' Gray screamed.

A thick eruption of blood sprayed out of the back of Charlies head. My brother fell limp against the floor, as he fainted from the shock. I let the prod slip from my hand, and her lifeless body slid out of the van, and lay on the ground. Her death was instantaneous.

'Are you boys okay!?' Claire screamed out back.

'I don't think so! Gray has fainted and we just killed a raptor by thrusting an electric prod through its mouth!' I replied, breathing slightly rapidly.

'Holy shit!' Claire exclaimed.

'I have to tell mom about this! We were attacked by a raptor and killed it!' Gray said, waking up and groggily, but still with a hint of excitement in his voice.

'Oh no, you can't tell your mom about this ever!' Claire responded, sighing.

We saw Owen on his motorcycle driving towards us.

'Owen!' My brother and I screamed to him.

'Owen! We killed Charlie! I'm sorry, but there was no other way!' I said.

'It's okay!'

I could tell that he didn't seem okay, but he understood that if we hadn't done so we would be dead.

He went by the side of the van, and exclaimed to Claire 'We have to get indoors!'

He then went in front of us to lead the way.

Claire took her phone out, trembling slightly.

'Larry! We're heading your way, call in some choppers.'

I didn't know who Larry was but I guess he was one of the Jurassic World workers.

And so, we drove off into the distance, the last survivors of the raptor attack.

 **I know I changed the scenes from the film but that's because I felt it could have been improved. I also changed Charlie's death to be more violent since violence is pretty much a big part of my writing style. Tell me what you think, it took me a long time to write this chapter!**


	23. The Base Genome

Chapter 23

 _Claire's POV_

I parked the van in front of the Visitors Center, a large, teepee shaped building. Owen also stopped the motorcycle, and got off it. Zach and Gray looked around nervously at the back, then opened the doors and got outside. I got out and approached Owen with the two boys. He was looking at the Visitor's Center, as if he had seen something. I turned my head, and saw Dr Wu standing outside it, on the stairs.

'There is something I must tell you,' He said. He seemed anxious, as his eyes darted around nervously.

'What is it?' Owen asked, with a stern face. He wasn't too fond of Dr Wu since he was the one who created the Indominus Rex.

'I... I should tell you what the Indominus Rex is made of. I'll tell you every creature used for her...'

Owen frowned, and said 'Why? Why do you tell us now?'.

'So you actually know what you are dealing with. I'll mention the deadliest creature's DNA used last.'

'Go ahead,' I said. The Indominus Rex was a hybrid, but no one knew exactly what the creature was made of.

We held our breath, about to discover the truth about the Indominus Rex.

'She has the DNA of a black mamba...' He said, as he walked around the room. 'She has the ability to open her mouth at 90 degrees, but has no venom.'

'She also has the DNA of cuttlefish which allows her to camouflage, and also Tree Frogs so she could control body temperature. She has some Tyrannosaurus DNA for a powerful bite force, and a mixture of therizinosaurus and spinosaurus for her arms so they would be extremely powerful and impressive. Her head is made up of Giganotosaurus and Carnotarus DNA. The legs and tail are based on Tyrannosaurus, and for her size we have Giganotosaurus DNA, but as you know she is not fully grown yet. We even used some Mosasaur DNA so she could hold her breath for a long time. Then-'

'Let me guess. Raptor DNA?' Owen asked, cocking his head to the side.

'Yes. We used raptor DNA for the Indominus Rex, but only so she could have a sleek build and fast reactions... we have used something far worst than that...' Dr Wu looked at the ground, as if he felt guilty or ashamed.

'I have told you that the Indominus Rex's base genome was a Tyrannosaurus. I lied. We built up the body using many different dinosaurs, but since the base genome would be a huge factor for her intelligence, we decided to instead use another animal.'

'Well, what did you use then?' I asked, folding my arms.

'The base genome for the Indominus Rex is...'

He looked up at us, as we stared curiously at him.

'...human...'

 **Sorry for the short chapter! And I know the 'twist' wasn't very good, but it's better than the one used in the movie since the idea of a giant dinosaur with human intelligence is far more terrifying than one with raptor intelligence.**


	24. Finding Vic

**Hello everyone! There is a poll on my account asking about which of my fanfiction's tragic deaths are the saddest, if you have the time then please vote!**

Chapter 24

 _Gray's POV_

'She... she's human!?' My big brother exclaimed, his eyes wide.

'Yes, she is human,' Wu nodded.

'How could you!? How could you create such a creature!? Do you know how dangerous it is to create a deadly creature with _human_ intelligence!?' Claire shouted.

'I'm sorry, everyone. And I know sorry isn't enough... Vic Hoskins demanded that I should add human DNA.'

Owen stared at him. His face seemed expressionless, I guessed he was trying to take it all in.

'I remember the exact words Masrani told me. He told me to create 'The Perfect Organism*'. So that's what I did. I didn't know that my creation would be such a sadistic abomination, though.'

'Are... are we going to die...?' I whimpered. Owen and Claire looked at me in shock, while Zach shook his head vigorously.

'No, Gray. We are not going to die. This time tomorrow, we will be home, and in moms arms. Just hold out a little longer on this island and you will be fine.'

I nodded my head, although inside, I knew that we were probably going to die. Little children like me aren't stupid. I knew that chances of our survival were very tiny, especially since the big dinosaur that was chasing us is as smart as a human.

'I didn't think about the consequences... What was I doing!? How many have died at this creatures hands!?' Wu suddenly shouted, as small tears appeared in his eyes.

He knew he was guilty, and he was the reason everyone was dying. If he had never created Indominus, many people would still be alive and thriving.

'...I'd rather not answer your question. You would simply feel worst, possibly to the point of suicide. Just tell us where is Vic Hoskins? I need to find him,' Owen said.

'He is in the creation lab, located in the Visitor Center. Good luck, I must go to the control room. It's the only safe place left on this damn island...'

Wu turned and left.

'Owen? Why can't we go to the Visitors Center?' I asked.

'Because we have something to take care of...' He mumbled, as we made our way into the Visitors Center.

'The labs are there,' Claire said, pointing past a life-sized holographic apatosaurus.

We entered the lab, and our search for Vic Hoskins had begun.

 *** Another Alien reference**


	25. Delta

Chapter 25

 _Owen's POV_

There were small, glass cages with strange animals inside. We had found our way into Wu's lab, and the children were gazing into the cages, with one of them housing a snake with two heads.

'Owen? Do you see Hoskins anywhere?' Claire asked, looking away from the animals to face me.

I quickly scanned the room, and shook my head.

Gray slowly moved away to look at a computer screen. At the top half was a computer generated model of an Indominus Rex, probably a final blueprint for the monster. Below it was something I had not seen before- another hybrid. It had the head of a Triceratops and the body of a Stegosaurus.

 _A Stegoceratops?_ I thought, as I read the fictional creature's name which hovered above the model.

'Impressive, aren't they?' Vic Hoskins spoke, suddenly appearing in the room.

'Those dinosaurs aren't real,' Gray said, as the Stegoceratops changed into what seemed to be an Ankylosaurus mixed with an Allosaurus.

'Nope, they are hybrids. My company has to have a future. Imagine one of these Indominus creatures, but just a fraction of the size. It would be so dangerous, yet so intelligent. We'd be able to use these hybrids in war, there would be no way to detect them with a radar,' Vic grinned, as he pointed at the screen.

'They could be like living weapons unlike anything we have ever seen. In Jurassic World, they are creatures made for entertaining the audience, but in the governments, they would be biological weapons.'

'Listen Hoskins. Trust me on this, you will lose control of these creatures. If _we_ are incapable of bringing down this Indominus Rex, then who knows how much it takes to stop one on a rampage,' I said. I really hated Vic Hoskins, his idea's were ridiculous and dangerous, and he would never stop talking about how dinosaurs make the perfect weapons. It may be true, but they would be far to deadly to handle.

Suddenly, Delta came running down the lab towards us. We all flinched, and quickly moved away. She slowed down, and walked towards Hoskins, snapping aggressively. She had encountered the man before- even she hated him.

'Easy,' Vic whimpered, putting his hand out in front of his body. I couldn't allow another man to die, even if I detested him.

'Delta! Leave him!' I exclaimed, but she ignored me, and I was reminded that I was not the alpha anymore.

She snarled at Vic, who kept on trying to calm her down.

'Easy girl! Easy! We're on the same side, right?' He smiled, but I could see that he felt uneasy.

'Delta, stop! Now!' I raised my voice, but again, she ignored me.

Vic held out his hand, trying to show that he was not a threat.

'Vic! Stop, she will attack you!' I told him, but it was all in vain. Delta peeked at his hand, and I saw a devilish, malevolent glint in her eye.

She quickly opened her maw, and in a split second, Vic's hand had disappeared.

 _Delta's POV_

I felt the humans hand in my mouth, wriggling in his attempt to get it out of my jaws. It only made me enjoy the experience even more. I used to like humans, but ever since that strange, gigantic Indominus character told us the truth, I have hated them with a passion. Seeing one in pain made me happy.

The others in the room (one of them being my previous alpha, the bastard human called Owen) quickly ran away. He had tried to stop me before from killing this one, but I couldn't help it. He looked too juicy and fun to kill.

He screamed in pain, as I bit through the bones in his hand and tore it off. Blood spurted onto my green scales, and I threw his hand away as the writhing man fell to the floor in shock.

'No! Stop! Please! Don't kill me!' He pleaded, with pure, primal fear in his eyes. My eyes lit up in happiness to see the creature begging for his worthless life. I ignored him, and slid my sickle claw across his belly. His intestines spilled out onto the floor, and a red liquid splattered across the metal ground.

He coughed up blood, and looked at me weakly.

'You...you fucker... I'll see you in hell... you son of a bitch...' And with one last cough, he shut his eyes.

 _Where are the other humans? I must kill them, but I better save Owen for Blue. She specifically told me to leave him alive for her._

I saw them running away, and I pounced out of the room, in front of them. I slid and fell.

'Come on let's go!' The female exclaimed as she and the others ran in the opposite direction.

I sprinted towards them, flexing my claws impatiently. They ran past some strange device, and one of them pressed a button. I growled, and suddenly, a Dilophosaurus popped up from thin air, it's frills spread out, it's mouth wide open. I snarled at it threateningly, but it didn't react.

I jumped forwards, trying to scare it away, but it stood still, and I went through it.

 _Damn! It was a hologram! The humans tricked me!_

 **I decided to add Owen trying to stop Delta from killing Hoskins because it was very unrealistic in the film where he did nothing to stop her. Even if he hated her he wouldn't be so calm about Delta killing another person, unless he is a psychopath and is incapable of sympathy.**


	26. Indominus Was Here

**Btw I forgot to mention, the fact that the Indominus Rex grins in previous chapters were meant to be subtle clues to the fact that Indominus Rex was part human.**

Chapter 26

 _Blue's POV_

I ran in front of the humans as they tried to escape the Visitor's Center. I growled at my previous alpha, Owen, who tried to keep those two kids and that female behind him in a protective manner. The fact that my new alpha told me the truth about Owen was something I was thankful for. I was finally able to break free from him and do what I want.

The humans turned back, as the sound of doors being thrust open rung in their ears. It was Delta, who roared in hate, slowly walking forwards to the four.

' _Yes! We will be able to tear them apart now! And there is no escape for them!'_ She growled.

Delta had changed a lot. The trauma of discovering the fact that the alpha that she had bonded with was simply using her for his own selfish reasons drove her insane, and she had become far more violent than before. She even became sadistic, and enjoyed watching humans suffer.

Then, Echo appeared at their side, roaring in pleasure.

' _We have finally caught the humans!'_

Owen looked at me with sadness smothered in his eyes. I felt confused, as he only wanted to use us for himself... didn't he?

'Why? Blue, you have changed...'

 _'Let's get them now!'_ Delta snapped.

' _No! Don't you dare! Only when I say so!'_

'What happened Blue...? Our bond was so strong, and now your wish is to kill me and all the other people. You know I respected you. You know that it was never about control either. But, you suddenly want me dead...'

I looked at him. What was happening? I thought he was using me, but it doesn't seem to be the case. It was as if he genuinely did respect the pack, and it was like he cared for us.

He slowly moved his hand towards me. I tried to snap at it to get him to pull his hand back, but he didn't stop. He put it on my snout. I could feel his soft skin on my nose, and it was a bit of a pleasant feeling. He began to move it to the top of my head. He then took the strange device on my head off of it.

'Blue, I never wanted you- or any of you- to feel that my respect for you was fake. It has always been genuine, and I have always loved the Raptor Squad.'

Guilt filled up my soul. So all this time, Owen had respect for us, and we were trying to kill him...?

 _'I don't care about this! I want to kill them!'_ Delta snarled.

' _Delta, did you not hear what Owen said!?'_

 _'No, I was not paying attention. I want them to die!'_

 _'Delta, if you don't stop this I will have to kill you. So end your nonsense NOW!'_

She looked away from my eyes nervously. Though she had been driven mad, I knew that she would not disobey my words.

 _'So we were wrong the whole time?'_ Echo questioned, looking at me.

' _Yes. Owen is our alpha, not the Indominus.'_

Suddenly, a huge white creature stomped out of the side of the buildings.

Indominus was here.

 **I also changed this scene because Owen just saying 'That's how it is, huh?' and 'Easy' would not be enough to stop a raptor from tearing him to shreds, so instead I made the scene longer with more dialogue.**


	27. Delta and Echo vs Indominus Rex

Chapter 27

 _Back to the Indominus' POV (finally)_

I looked down at the raptors. Charlie was absent, probably deceased, and the other three gazed up at my huge body. I snarled to them.

 _'Why have you not disposed of them?'_ I asked, as the beautiful moonlight shined on my white body.

Blue turned to face the man. It was as if she didn't want to kill him or the others anymore, as if she knew that I had lied to her.

 _'Don't worry. I won't let this abomination harm you,'_ She clicked, knowing the humans wouldn't understand her.

Abomination? In what way am I an abomination? I am a dinosaur, much like her. Or maybe she just wanted to insult me. Either way, it got my blood boiling inside me.

' _You are nothing more than a lying abomination! You are not natural!'_ She screeched to me, turning to face me.

Not natural? Where was this coming from all of a sudden? I am an Indominus Rex, a completely natural creature who is probably just very rare. I know my mother probably never existed, which was strange, but does that make me an abomination?

' _Never speak to me like that again!'_ I roared. I slammed my arm against the raptor, and she was sent flying. She hit a building with her head, and fell to the floor. I couldn't tell if she was dead or unconscious, but it didn't matter. I now had to take care of Echo and Delta.

I glared at the other raptors, who snarled at me for supposedly killing their beta.

The human, with a tear forming in his eye, made a whistle noise, and the two raptors sprinted towards me. I braced myself for a battle.

They both pounced on me at the same time, and started slashing at my back. I roared in surprise- it was far more painful than I expected. Blood trickled out of the multiple scars they were creating on my back. The man took out a gun, and began to shoot at me. I felt the bullets drill into my torso mercilessly, as the raptors snapped their jaws into my body, allowing their teeth to break through my skin.

As I roared in fear, I twisted my neck around, and grabbed Delta in my jaws, only to swing the raptor away. She slammed into the ground, and snarled furiously, slightly dazed.

I then proceeded to grab Echo, and threw her into the window of a building. She landed in what seemed to be a flammable man-made device, and was set aflame. She roared, although it sounded more like a scream, and mindlessly ran across the road. Delta was still recovering, and she was incapable to do anything to save her sister. Echo fell to the ground, screeching in pain, as her skin began to melt away. Finally her head lay limp against the ground, and I knew that Echo had perished.

The man didn't stop trying to shoot me, darting by the buildings. The other humans ran off and hid in a tiny shop, sitting fearfully by some dinosaur plush.

Delta scurried back towards me and pounced on me, growling loudly. At the corner of my eye, I saw the woman quickly run away from the shop, foolishly leaving the two children alone inside. The gunshots rung loudly in my ears, and I quickly ensnared Delta in my jaws much like before. She wriggled and writhed, but to no avail. I threw the green raptor in front of me, and I thrust my foot onto her head, ending her life quickly. I felt her skull crack under my foot, becoming large, useless splinters of bone. I felt myself squash her brain, and I quickly retracted my foot away from her deceased body. I snorted, content with my kill, and noticed that the man had stopped shooting. I looked around, and saw him with the children in that tiny shop, trying to hide at the back.

I approached it, snarling softly. They were trapped, with no way of escaping my wrath.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	28. The Tyrannosaurus Rex

Chapter 28

 **Sorry I have not updated, the problem was the internet stopped working for a while.**

I reached inside the shop, stretching out my arm in my attempt to grab one of the humans. I felt my claw catch on to something, and felt something small writhing. It was the younger of the two brothers. I tried to pull back my hand to feed on my helpless prey, but it seemed to be that was not possible- the other two humans held on tight to him, refusing to give up to me. I suddenly felt whatever I had latched onto get cut, and my hand instantly pulled back. I peered inside the building, snarling in aggression. I witnessed the looks of terror and fear on the humans faces. Suddenly, at the corner of my eye, I saw something I had never seen before...

...I turned around, as I saw the female human running from some huge creature behind her. She threw a glowing, red flare to me, and it hit my body. In any other situation, I would have killed her without hesitation, but this time I ignored her. For the first time, I could smell a huge danger coming towards me, behind the skeleton of a Spinosaurus.

The huge creature, who was almost as large as I was, smashed through the Spinosaur skeleton, sending bones flying through the air. Whatever the dinosaur was, it lowered it's head and roared triumphantly. It resembled me, except it was brown, did not possess my impressive, oversized teeth, and had puny arms with two fingers. It was a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

I roared at it. I had gone through a lot the past couple of days, and I did not want to fight right now. But, even in this state, I shall utterly annihilate this pathetic creature who dared oppose me. It just walked towards me, its tail swinging side to side, its dumb yet furious eyes glued onto me. I snarled, flexing my claws.

It roared, and began to stomp towards me. I returned the roar, and knew that our fight was about to begin.

It grabbed my neck in its jaws, and I felt its surprisingly strong teeth sink into my flesh. I struggled, thrashing around angrily in my attempt to make the creature let go, but it simply refused. I quickly nipped the Tyrannosaurus on it's neck, and it immediately let go, growling in pain. I could sense that it was an old creature, therefore far weaker than it used to be. An easy kill for me.

It quickly recovered, and once again, latched onto my neck again. My tail swished around, hitting lamp-posts and sending sparks into the air. I felt warm blood trickle down my neck. The creature was stronger than I thought.

I quickly lashed out my claws, and raked them across its face. It released me from its grip, and I slammed my claws against its face again and again, until almost her whole face was dripping in her own blood. It snarled, and I quickly grabbed its head in my hands and threw the Tyrannosaurus to the ground, showing no mercy.

It roared in agony, and it raised its head, as if it was begging me to stop. But, the creature should be able to tell by now that I am a nightmarish monster who _has_ no mercy.

I slammed it's head to the ground, and quickly bit its neck, as it groaned loudly. I slammed its head into the building, and it smashed through the rubble.

I quickly raised the creature back up, and threw it to the ground once again. Its blood splattered across the ground, decorating it red.

I slowly moved towards it, and put my hand on its shoulder, as it writhed around fearfully. I opened my jaws, and moved my head towards it to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly I heard the call of a raptor. I looked up, away from the suffering giant in front of me. A small, nimble creature was running towards me in the distance. As I narrowed my eyes, trying to see better, I realized it was Blue.

The whole time, the raptor was alive!? Was she not killed by my attack!? It didn't matter. Of course, I was surprised that the little creature survived, but it didn't change the fact that I still had my lust to kill, and frankly, she was going to die _very_ soon.

She roared, her jaws gaping open.

 _'THIS IS FOR MY PACK YOU GIANT ABOMINATION!'_

She pounced onto my back. I tried to snap at her as she jumped on, but I missed. She began to bite my scutes, and I shook my whole body, roaring in rage as I struggled to get her off.

I seemed to have underestimated the beta of the raptor squad. She was far more durable than I had ever expected.

Suddenly, the Tyrannosaur who had seemed so close to death, ran up to me from my side and latched its bone-crushing jaws onto my side, biting hard. It seemed that when Blue had attacked me, she had given enough time to the T-rex to recover and attack. I screeched out in surprise, as it smashed me into a building. The raptor jumped onto the T-rex's back, and I felt all the buildings infrastructure get embedded in my hide. It was a piercing kind of pain, and this was the most vulnerable I had ever felt in my life.

Sparks flashed brightly, and the Tyrannosaurus grabbed me again, and swung me to the side. Blue got thrown off of the T-rex's back as I was thrown away, but she quickly got back up and pounced onto her new ally. For the first time in a long time, I began to feel true fear. I began to feel what it was like to be the prey, to know that it might be the day of my death. I didn't bother begging the two to stop- it would be the one way to lose any honor I still had. I wanted to be strong, not show that I was inferior. I would rather die than live with no honor.

The merciless Tyrannosaur smashed me into another building, and I felt more metal slice into my torso. An unimaginable amount of pain was coursing through my huge body, and no matter how much I tried to ignore it, it still hurt more than anything that I had experienced. It hurt almost as much as when I lost my sister.

The T-rex threw me to the ground. I looked at my body, and my eyes widened in horror. There was so much blood- far more than I expected. So much shrapnel sticking out of my wounds.

 _Is this... is this really the end...?_

I was not one to give up, so I stumbled back up. Immediately, Blue jumped onto my snout. I snorted weakly, and pathetically shook my head. No matter how weak I got, I would _never_ stop fighting for my life. If it was lost, it was something you would never get back.

The Tyrannosaur tried to bite me again, but her jaws missed. Her head crashed into my neck, and Blue quickly jumped away. The Tyrannosaur seized my neck in her jaws, and again threw me away.

I fell against some large railings, in front of a large sea of water. I shakily raised myself up, feeling less than powerless.

I looked into the eyes of the two who had defeated me. I could see the anticipation and happiness in their eyes.

 _No... I cannot lose to two dim witted beasts like them! I'll show them... I'll never stop fighting! I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING! It will either end with my death, or my triumph,_ I thought to myself, as I glared at them.

I roared loudly, so they knew that my determination and will was unbreakable, that it would never die. But suddenly, it was cut short. I felt something huge latch its jaws around my throat, and I collapsed to the ground. I looked behind me, and saw a huge aquatic creature holding me. It was a mosasaur- the monster I had witnessed eat that woman and the pterosaur some time ago. Desperately, I tried to pull it off me, but it didn't let go. It quickly turned around, and fell off the land, into the water.

I suddenly felt the inability to breathe. I held my breathe, as I watched a cloud of blood form around me.

 _Is this where I die? Is this my final resting place...?_

I had almost lost hope, but then I remembered...

 _I will never stop fighting!_

 **Stay tuned for more! This is not the end!**


	29. Indominus vs Mosasaurus

Chapter 29

Traumatic images of my dying sister flashed in my mind. I remembered her last words, her last words to me.

 _'Thank you... for everything...'_

I couldn't die. Not like this. After everything I had gone through, I can not give up. Finally, my sisters dreams of freedom were becoming true- she may not be able to experience it, so I was experiencing it for her. I wasn't going to give it up to feed some aquatic reptile.

As the Mosasaur dragged me through the water, I kicked it's head with all the strength I still had in me. The creature let go of me, and snorted, as tiny bubbles left it's nostrils. Blood slowly wafted out of a new scar on its cranium.

As I floated in the water, my tail lashed from side to side, waiting for the Mosasaur's next move. It watched me with its eyes that were practically flaring in its anger.

Suddenly, it swam towards me with a huge burst of speed. I quickly kicked my legs, and dodged its attack. The mosasaur flew past me, then stopped. Slowly it turned around. Frantically, I turned my body to face the monster I was fighting. I needed air.

My pupils shifted to look upwards. The surface of the water was not too far away. I glanced at the Mosasaur. It was waiting for my next move.

I quickly lashed out my arms and began to try to swim upwards. Hope spread in my eyes, as the surface came closer and closer. After I had a good, deep breath, I would proceed to fight my opponent.

I felt a sudden, piercing pain on my foot. I felt myself get dragged away from the surface, and as I looked down, I saw the Mosasaurs huge jaws wrapped around my foot, pulling me away from what was to help me in this battle.

I curled downwards, until my face was inches from the Mosasaur. I felt myself become slightly faint, and my vision began to become blurry and distorted. I couldn't see much, but I knew what to do. I quickly dug my claws into the Mosasaur's eyeballs. It let go of my foot, but I didn't stop there. As blood leaked out of its sockets, I dug my claws in deeper and deeper, grinning as the Mosasaur struggled desperately in pain.

I quickly let go, not because I was being merciful but because I needed air in my lungs. I looked up to the surface of the inky blue water once more, and swam upwards, kicking my legs quickly. I was not going to allow this aquatic creature get the better of me.

My snout finally protruded out of the water, breaking through the surface. I sucked in some air with my nostrils, feeling it all go into my lungs.

But it was not over. I had to finish my job.

I held my breathe, and dived under the water once again. I saw the Mosasaur swimming mindlessly. The predator was easy prey without its eyes- I just had to avoid its jaws and the fight could end quickly.

I quickly swam towards it, head on. I was not afraid of the Mosasaur- even if it caught me in its jaws, it was still no match for me. I crashed into its body, and the blinded monster grabbed my right arm. As we struggled in the water, small pieces of metal that had been embedded in my body were thrown off, and floated down to an endless fall to the deep.

I snarled in fury. The Mosasaur had already lost. There was nothing it could do to stop or avoid my wrath.

Using the one arm I had free, I dug it into the top of the Mosasaurs head. My black claws easily sliced into its thick skin, and blood began to stream out as I dug them in deeper. The flesh was easily cut apart in my claws, and I wriggled them downwards until I had cut through the whole neck of the Mosasaurus.

 _Well well well. I just decapitated the creature everyone currently thinks has killed me._

I triumphantly swam to the surface, knowing that I was the winner.

I quickly latched one of my hands onto the land. The Mosasaurs lifeless body (and head) floated up to the surface with me, and bobbed in the water, surrounded by blood.

I got a hold of the land with my other hand, and slowly dragged my body up onto the concrete. I was dripping wet, and coughed up a bit of blood which splattered onto the hard grey ground, but I felt perfect.

 _Soon, I will find and destroy the other two who dared do this to me!_ I thought, as I stood up on my hind legs. Next to die was the raptor Blue, and that Tyrannosaurus Rex.

I will have my honor.

I will have my vengeance.

 **Hello everyone! Stick around, there is obviously more! Please review the fight, was it good?**


	30. Resting

Chapter 30

 _Owen's POV_

The fight had ended. After the Tyrannosaurus gave a quick glance to my raptor, she turned and limped away, like a wounded yet noble queen. Blue watched her for a few seconds, knowing that what the two had done was a completely unexpected act- who could ever expect a Tyrannosaurus and a Velociraptor to work together to bring down a deadlier threat? Though the Mosasaurus delivered the final blow, it had been a victory for both animals.

Blue slowly turned and began to walk towards me. I could see in her eyes that she had no wish to harm me or the others- she wanted to give me her last goodbyes. She stopped right in front of me, and gazed into my face, her yellow eyes filled with sorrow and melancholy.

'You can go Blue... it's okay,' I smiled. I tried not to weep, but I couldn't stop myself. A tear trickled down my cheek. I had known her since her birth, along with the other raptors. I had already lost three, and now I had to let the other one go. I remembered my times with Delta, Echo, Charlie and Blue when they were babies. Echo and Blue would play-fight (with Blue inflicting a permanent scar on Echo), while Delta and Charlie would chase each other.

Blue gently nudged me for the first and last time. She then looked away from me, and sprinted away.

 _Goodbye, Blue. After so many years of captivity, you will finally run free._

'Owen? Are you okay?' Claire asked me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

'Yeah... yeah, I'm okay,'

Suddenly, we heard loud stomps. Something huge was coming our way.

'Is the Tyrannosaurus coming back?' Gray asked, his voice trembling slightly.

I saw a white creature walking towards us, head hanging low in exhaustion.

 _No... she can't still be alive!_

 _Indominus' POV_

I groggily walked down the road, with the Mosasaurs decapitated body hanging limp in my jaws. I was bleeding quite a lot, I should sleep before I actually fight Blue so I can regain my strength. Even if tomorrow my wounds would still be around, at least I would have some rest. I stomped past the four humans, who stared up at me, terrified. I looked at them, glaring hatefully. But I couldn't be bothered to kill them. I already had the dead Mosasaur in my mouth anyway.

I dropped the carcass onto the ground, and the humans quickly ran away. I snorted, and slowly lowered my body to the ground.

I dug my jaws into the flesh of the Mosasaur, and ripped some out, swallowing it whole. It tasted terrible, but the humans had already escaped so I may as well just eat this sickening meat.

 _'In less than 24 hours, it will be Blue carcass I will be dining on and not this Mosasaurs',_ I growled to myself.

 **Hello everyone! May I just explain that the reason the Indominus was able to hold her breathe for so long was because, in chapter 23 it is explained she has a bit of Mosasaurus DNA.**


	31. Nukes

Chapter 31

As I finally woke up from my sleep, woken up by the sun rising in the horizon, I got up, ready to find Blue and kill her for what she had done to me.

Snarling, I glanced at the half-eaten headless Mosasaurus corpse, thinking about whether I should take one more bite before I kill the raptor. I leaned down, and pulled a soft piece of juicy flesh from the body, then left, eating the meat.

I sniffed the air, trying to pick up Blue's scent. She had a very recognizable stench around her- she would be easy to track down. Finally, her smell wafted into my nostrils, and I knew where I had to go.

 _Owen's POV_

We were finally with the other survivors, but we knew it was not over. Indominus Rex was still alive, and I had to inform the military. Something must be done about the monster.

I found Wu in the crowds of people.

'Dr Wu. She is still out there,' I said, with a stern look on my face.

'Who? The Indominus Rex?' He asked.

'Yes. We have to attack soon, she is weak. I released my raptors on her, three died. Claire released a Tyrannosaurus on the Indominus, she and my only surviving raptor, Blue, worked together and got her close to the Mosasaurus lagoon, close enough for the Mosasaurus to deliver what we thought was the final blow. But she survived, and killed the Mosasaur. We must contact the military.'

Wu nodded his head.

'All right, but there is a problem. The military wants the Indominus Rex dead no matter what. They say that if she isn't killed by the time the survivors escape, they will nuke Isla Nublar.'

 **Sorry this chapter was short.**


	32. Blue vs Indominus- Rematch!

Chapter 32

 **Warning- this chapter is rather violent!**

 _Indominus's POV_

The sun beat down onto my back, as I trudged onwards. Blue was near the buildings, and I could see her rummaging through some rubble near a restaurant, probably searching for food. Little did she know that her worst enemy was watching her, planning an attack.

Her yellow eyes twinkled, as she tried to find herself food.

' _Hello, weakling,'_ I snarled, as I revealed myself to the raptor.

Suddenly, she stopped moving. She didn't even twitch. Slowly, her head turned to look in my direction, her eyes wide in surprise.

' _You... how are you alive...? You were killed... it happened in front of my very eyes... THE ABOMINATION CANNOT STILL BE ALIVE!'_ Blue roared, hunching down, threateningly.

 _'I refuse to answer any of your petty questions... now let's finish what I have started!'_ I growled, narrowing my eyes.

I stepped forwards, and blood forcefully trickled out of my wounds from the last fight. Blue screeched loudly, and ran onward, ready to avenge the deaths of her worthless sisters. I calmly waited for her to jump onto me, as I knew she couldn't kill me, not on her own at least. I wanted to toy with her before I killed her, like a cat before it kills a mouse.

She pounced onto my back, and dug her claws into my open wounds, latching on.

' _You have killed the only dinosaurs I ever cared about! The only sisters I will ever have! Now I am all alone, and I can't take it much longer! The only way to redeem myself is to get them revenge!'_ She screeched, as she pressed her muzzle into my red cuts, letting blood spurt onto her nose.

It seemed she had been driven insane.

' _You are a worthless creature, with no good qualities whatsoever!'_

...

' _You are nothing but a glorified curse on this island!'_

...

 _'YOU MUST DIE!'_

...Was it true...? The 'fact' that I am an abomination, a curse, some wretched creature who was never meant to be? It was obvious that many thought that. I could see it, I could see it in their eyes, the fact that everyone I come across fears me and seemingly wanted me dead. Something must be wrong with the Indominus species, because most dinosaurs don't react so hatefully to another species. Something must be wrong with me, it was the only explanation. Maybe that was why the only organism that had ever loved me was my now deceased sister...

But, though Blue's words were making me realize something I rarely thought about, I could still feel _that_ emotion inside me. The one emotion driving me to kill everything on sight was still alive, boiling in my soul.

 _'Now, die, you hybrid of hell! Just die! Or even better, suffer unimaginably before your inevitable death!'_ Blue snarled, slashing at my flesh.

' _You think you can make me suffer...?'_ I finally responded, as a devious smile appeared on my face. I felt any rationality I had left inside me finally get consumed by that raging emotion of death.

 _'...You will be the one who shall suffer!'_ I screeched, as I quickly grabbed Blue in my jaws.

I threw her away from me. I was now going to get serious.

She skidded across the concrete, and quickly got up, steadying herself. I saw a large red graze on the side of her right leg.

 _Good. She is beginning to feel pain._

She glared at me, and a low grumble came out of her throat.

I roared loudly, swinging my head up into the air proudly.

Grinning, I looked back at Blue, waiting for her next move.

She quickly ran towards me, her arms wide open, ready to jump.

As she pounced off the ground and flew through the air, I could see a confidence in her eyes. She thought that she was capable of bringing me down.

Quick as a flash, I caught her in my jaws. As she writhed aggressively, I bit down hard with just enough force to send pain coursing through her small body to the point where she couldn't move. As she screamed in pain, I threw her to the ground, ready to give her the final blow.

I latched my jaws around her shoulders. Her body was splattered in blood, and she looked up to me, with pure fear splashed in her eyes.

I stomped my foot onto her tail, crushing the bones inside.

' _Please... stop...'_ She weakly whimpered.

 _Then you should never have joined the Tyrannosaurus in that battle against me!_ I thought, as I began to pull my head away from my foot. I heard muscles stretching in the once proud raptors body, and bones cracking. Finally, with no mercy, I tore her upper torso away. Her intestines spilled onto the floor, and the lungs in her upper torso hung out limply as I held her. I peeked at her head, and saw she was still alive, but only just.

 **Blue's POV**

I have failed them. I have failed them all. I peeked at the huge, ugly hybrid holding my body. It happened so quickly- one second, I could feel my whole body, but now, only the upper half. Echo, Charlie, Delta... I am so sorry. So so sorry. I tried to destroy this creature, I tried my best, yet I still failed. Please, forgive me. When I join you on the other side, please don't be angry at me for failing so easily.

This creature needed to die. She is simply not a part of nature, and is a danger to all around her. Why didn't I just try harder to bring her down. I was so close, yet so far.

I only wanted to give my sisters revenge... it is the only thing I want in this life. I wanted vengeance.

But I failed.

 **Indominus' POV**

Blue's eyelids slowly slid shut. Her eyes were never to open again. Her face seemed so peaceful, and so exhausted.

I dropped her body to the floor. She just lay there, lifeless.

 _Yes... I have killed this raptor, finally. Just one creature left to kill, and it will be over..._

 **Okay, I know the fact that I killed off Blue was very cruel and sad, but the truth is, things rarely end happily in reality. Plus you all know I love tragic scenes. Oh, and I know many of you are probably wondering about Rexy... I'd rather not give anything away, so I'll just say this... don't worry!**


	33. Destination

Chapter 33

I had finally reached my destination. The area was surrounded by tree's, but there was a building. And on that building, the female Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared, walking on the helipad. She snorted, and looked out on the island, scanning it with her eyes. Triumphantly, she roared, probably thinking that she had emerged victorious in our last fight. It echoed throughout the land- an unnerving, loud sound that caught the attention of all creatures who heard it.

I snarled. She seemed to think she was queen of this island, but that was nothing but a sweet lie resonating in her simple brain. For the truth was, I _am_ the superior creature, so shouldn't I technically be the apex ruler?

Infuriated by her roar, I quickly ran forwards, and clambered onto the building. I paused for one second- just one second- so the Tyrannosaurus could see me, and know that I am still alive, and ready for our fight. She turned her head, and her eyes widened slightly. She growled something softly.

 _'So this creature is still alive...?'_

I was somewhat surprised by the fact that I was capable of understanding her, as well as the raptors, but it didn't stop my attack.

I rammed into her with my powerful skull, and I watched the old predator pathetically get thrown off the building, slamming onto the ground. I roared thunderously loud, so all the creatures- big and small, smart and stupid- knew that _I_ was the true ruler of the island. I looked down at the Tyrannosaurus, who slowly got up, and silently watched me.

Our fight was about to begin.

 _Owen's POV_

'Listen Wu,' I said. It had been about six hours since I had discovered the news that the island could get destroyed, and I couldn't bear knowing that Blue- the only surviving member of the raptor squad- was killed just because a single monster couldn't be detained.

'We have to do something to capture the Indominus Rex. The second the island has been evacuated every living thing here will die. And I don't think we should see all the lives on this island as expendable.'

'... I'll think of something, Owen. We will do something to catch her, and if that fails then we will request the military to allow us to take some creatures off the island so they won't die.'

'Aren't the boats here in two hours? We must think of something right now, or everything here will be condemned to die.'

'...Wait! I have an idea that might just capture the hybrid.'

'Go ahead. Tell me what it is.'


	34. The Next Fight

Chapter 34

I jumped down, off the building, and landed in front of the Tyrannosaurus.

 _I hope you are prepared to die!_ I thought, glaring at my enemy.

She suddenly ran forwards and grabbed my throat in her jaws. I felt pain pulse all over my body, and my warm blood dribble down my neck. She bit down, trying to crush my bones to end my life quickly. I struggled, trying to get out of her powerful grip. Roaring, I peeled myself away from her, and felt small pieces of flesh get raked off me by my enemies teeth.

I snorted in pain, and stared at her. I was not in my prime, if anything I was weak.

 _Why didn't you wait a little longer to heal?_ I thought to myself. But it didn't matter. As I have said before, I will never stop fighting.

A small stream of blood trickled out of my nose, and I ran towards the Tyrannosaurus, my jaws wide open. I sliced past her neck, missing in my annoyance. She grabbed my throat once more, and dragged me to the building. She smashed my head through a building, and I felt the rubble fall onto my face. Dust blinded my eyes, and I growled, frustrated.

The Tyrannosaurus let go of me, and I slumped to the ground, my limbs sprawled out in front of me. I looked up at my opponent, who stared at me like I was some dead carcass.

' _Now your suffering shall end!'_ She snarled. She lifted up her foot, and brought it down onto my neck.

I knew that at this point, the only thing I could do to survive was play dead. I slowly pretended to shut my eyelids in the same fashion Blue had done. I felt the Tyrannosaurus tried to crush me underfoot, and I tried not to move. I didn't even dare to breathe. If she knew I was playing dead, she would kill me in a way so she would be sure I'd be dead. Occasionally, I twitched, trying to recreate the reflexes that occur after death.

The Tyrannosaurus seemed fooled by my tactic, and removed her foot from me. She looked at me, as if she was slightly suspicious, but ultimately turned and began to stomp away.

 _It's a decision you are going to regret, you filthy creature!_

Slowly, I rose up, and placed my arms in front of my body, and planted my feet to the ground, ready for the next stage of our fight.

The Tyrannosaurus stopped walking, knowing that her enemy was still alive. Gradually, she turned her head to the side, and at the corner of her golden eye was the white reflection of the most dangerous predator who had ever lived.

She stomped around to face me, and narrowed her eyes.

As I felt more blood drip out of my wounds, I snarled at her.

 _You should have checked if i was dead, you worthless old beast!_

I quickly scrambled forwards, and before the Tyrannosaurus could react, I had my jaws around her neck. I felt the beautiful taste of blood spread across my tongue, as it spurted into my mouth.

I looked at the building, where only seconds ago, I was being hit against it.

 _Your suffering is about to begin!_

I threw the T-Rex away and her blood spewed out of her neck like a volcano, spraying onto me. She stumbled towards the building, and slammed into it, then fell, disorientated. I quickly moved towards her before she could recover, and grabbed her in my jaws once again. I dragged her out of the building, which slowly began to crumble.

As I thrust her to the ground once more, she lay in front of me, helpless to my infinite power.

I quickly lashed out my arms, and dug my claws into her left eyeball, tearing it to shreds.

And at _that_ moment.

 _That_ very moment.

The emotion that had been causing me to kill. The emotion that had been causing me to act so sadistic. The emotion that had me cause so much suffering.

 _Disappeared._

Quickly, I pulled my claws out of the Tyrannosaur's eye socket, which was now empty.

I fell to the ground, overwhelmed that finally, _finally,_ my senseless killing would stop.

' _What... what have I done...?'_ I asked out loud in horror, watching the Tyrannosaurus in front of me. She was still alive.

What had I been thinking? This blood lust, this love for death... why had I not been strong? Strong enough to control it? Now, I am the reason for countless deaths, and every living creature wanted me to perish. I suddenly felt weak, too weak to even stand up. It was not from my wounds, but from the darkness that had just left me.

The Tyrannosaurus weakly turned her head to face me, staring at me with her single remaining eye.

' _Why won't you kill me? Have you given up?'_ She growled, lifting her lips to reveal her large, ferocious teeth.

I simply stared at the suffering animal in front of me in a deathly silence. A huge fear took control of my body, and cause my heart to beat faster, when I realized that the emotion that had been driving me on had never been an emotion.

 _It was only my insanity. An insanity trapped within my body, that had to be released._

I didn't know how to reply to the Tyrannosaurus. So I just stared at her, terrified about what was to happen in the future. It was not what my sister would have wished for. She only wanted freedom, not revenge.

 _What... what have I become? Am I nothing more than an insane abomination who needed to die? Who never had a place on the planet? Maybe my species time is up. Maybe the Indominus Rex will come to an end, and I will be the final one._

The Tyrannosaurus snarled at me.

 _'Answer my question. Are you going to kill me, or have you become too weak?'_

Finally, I replied:

 _'No... my actions have been nothing more than a petty insanity.'_

 _'If you wish to know the truth, I would love to kill you. My jaws itch to get another hold of your neck. I'm just too weak to get up right now.'_

Why did so many creatures wish to kill me? I had to know.

 _'... Why is it that all creatures I see fear me and want me dead?'_ I questioned, tilting my bloodied head.

 _'You should know that yourself,'_ The T-Rex replied, a burning hatred directed to me residing in her otherwise calm eyes.

 _'But I don't! Please, answer my question! I have to know why! I have to know why everything hates me!'_ I snarled, as I felt a tear trickle out of my eye. Why had I been born to live a life like this?

 _'I refuse. If you don't know then you are just stupid, and have no right to know if your level of intelligence is so low.'_

After that I remained silent. I didn't talk to the Tyrannosaurus again in that time. She was no different from the other creatures. They all hated me.

I daydreamed about my sister. I hadn't appreciated her enough. I took her for granted, ignoring the fact that one day she was going to die, and that after that I would be solitary forever, doomed to live my life alone. I missed her so much. It was almost as if I had forgotten what love is. I may as well forget, as I will never experience it again.

 _'I lost my sister. My descent into madness was inevitable.'_

The Tyrannosaurus looked at me, glaring.

 _'I have lost far more than you ever will. But I will never tell you what happened. I want to forget.'_

I growled, annoyed. She doesn't know what it's like, to be so despised. Only a few days ago, the now deceased Blue and she worked together to bring me down. Neither one feared the other, and they respected each other. At least the other creatures don't view her the way they view me.

Suddenly, something shot across the air, and landed into the T-Rex's neck. As her head fell to the floor, I only had a few seconds to see what it was.

It was a tranquilizer. The humans had found us.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my body. They were smart, for they had aimed for my wounds, where there are no scales to protect my flesh.

My head slumped onto the ground, and I shut my eyes, feeling the world around me go dark. I had no idea what was going to happen next, but I could only hope that I didn't die.

 _...I want to know why I am so detested by all..._

 **I hope you all liked this chapter! I am very nervous about the upcoming reviews, as I wasn't sure about having the T-Rex communicate with the Indominus. Sorry if you didn't like it! It was a bit of a risk. And I hope my decision to bring the Indominus out of her insanity was a good one.**

 **Oh and if you are wondering, the tranquilizers are not lethal (just so you know).**

 **I also decided not to tell you the backstory of Rexy since I want it to be open to the audience.**

 **So, please can you tell me what you thought of the fight, and what you think Rexy's backstory could be.**

 **Once again, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	35. Am I Just a Hybrid?

Chapter 35

I opened my eyes, and felt some cold metal chains wrapped around me. I felt weak, as if I could not move at all. I was surrounded by people walking around me, inspecting me.

'Dr Wu, the Indominus has awoken. Would you like to carry out the procedure now?' A woman asked.

So many questions were running through my head.

'...Yes... but first, I would like to speak to her.'

That man who was the first human to have ever laid his hands on me appeared. I looked up at him, somewhat shocked. Now that my insanity was gone, I viewed humans in a neutral way, though Dr Wu was one of the ones who I liked.

'She won't be able to understand you though.'

 _Of course I can understand him!_ I snorted.

'I know. I just have to get something off of my chest.'

She slowly nodded, then left to a distance, leaving me with Wu.

'Please leave,' He said to everyone else.

As the other humans began to leave, he turned to look at me. He had a syringe in his hand, and sadness was welling up in his eyes.

'I should have never created you...'

 _Created me? What are you talking about? I...I don't understand what you mean..._

'I made you for money, for fame... I should have never done so. I should have known the dangers of this. I should never have played god. Why? Why did I not design you to be at least a little bit less dangerous. I'm a fool! I'm nothing but an idiotic fool!'

 _You're not making any sense. What on earth do you mean!?_

He looked up to me, locking his gaze into my eyes.

'You probably will have no idea about what I am about to tell you. But I need to release the guilt showering onto me for creating such a deadly killing machine. You are nothing but an unnatural hybrid.'

 _W-what?_

'You are a mixture of many different creatures- Mosasaurus, Tyrannosaurus- even human. You were never meant to exist, and it is my fault that I gave you life.'

 _No... it's not true! It can't be true! You're lying!_

'Now, since I created you... I believe it would be best for me to end you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for creating you. I'm sorry about all the lives lost because of you... I hope you enjoy your life on the other side. I hope it has more meaning than it had here.'

 _No... you're lying! You're not saying the truth!_

I felt adrenaline surge through my body. I was _not_ going to die today.

 _I have worth! I am more important than anything to have ever existed! You disgusting slime... I'll kill you!_

He brought the syringe into a clearer view. I snarled furiously, and began to struggle, ready to break free of the chains holding me captive.

'The pain is going to end here...'

Suddenly, I tore through the chains, and they fell onto the ground. That syringe was obviously filled with some toxic substance made specifically to kill me, and I was not about to allow _that_ to happen.

I towered above Wu, growling in anger. I wanted to kill him. I didn't care if it was the truth or if he was lying, I _wanted_ him dead.

'Help!' He screamed for his human allies.

Quickly, I snapped my huge, white jaws around his waist. I began to shake my head from side to side, as he shouted in pain. I didn't stop until I felt the satisfying _crack_ in my jaws.

The others arrived, horrified to see the mutilated body of Dr Wu drop from my jaws, and splatter onto the ground. They gasped and screamed, but I could only think about how satisfying it was to kill the one who may have created me and put me through all my misery.

With a triumphant roar, I left the area. I wasn't particularly bothered to kill the other humans...

But, as I left, one little question remained in my mind.

 _Am I truly just a hybrid...?_

 **Sorry for the long wait between the chapters, I had been working on other things!**


	36. Never Give Up

**First of all I would like to thank two of my reviewers, Maurice and Lord Destryuk for helping to get me motivated about this story! It reminded me that there were actual people reading and enjoying this, wanting me to right more. Thanks again!**

I had stopped running from the people, as a horrifying realisation dawned onto me.

 _You really_ are _an abomination._

Of course I was. All I had ever done in life was kill, and it had all started with my little sister. If she hadn't begged me to kill her- if she had only been a little stronger- none of this carnage could have ever happened.

And it truly wasn't a wonder as to why there were so many things wrong with me. I am an unnatural beast. My insanity was bound to break at one point or another, even if my sister never died.

In all honesty, I truly do regret all the deaths I caused. The fact that I could still taste the blood of my very own creator disgusted me. It's a burden I will have to carry on me for the rest of my life. All the things I killed will haunt me until my death.

But that doesn't mean I won't stop fighting for my life.

Everything, and everyone is against me, and I can perfectly see why if I looked at things from their point of view. But I will never give up. Even if I do deserve to die in their opinion, that doesn't mean I _want_ such a thing to happen, and it certainly doesn't mean it _has_ to happen.

I will break through every single obstacle the human race throws at me. No matter what it is, I will never stop fighting, even if my death is inevitable.

But, inside, I could hear my subconscious voice speak:

 _What am I?_

 _Am I nothing more than an abomination,_

 _Who must suffer simply because she exists?_

 _Am I nothing more than an organism,_

 _created for another species entertainment?_

 _Why must my life be so meaningless?_

 _I truly don't know why..._

 _I wish I wasn't so worthless,_

 _But that was something that could never change._

'No,' I growled to myself.

'No!'

I am not worthless, even if I had no reason to my life. Others may see me as a monster who's life was valueless, but they were just wrong! I just couldn't understand _why_ they created me. I think that I was probably created for their pleasure, but there _had_ to be a different reason. Something that actually gave my life some _worth._ Even if no other creature see's the worth or purpose in my life, my only wish is to know the truth about me. To know the unknown.

I don't care if the rest of my life consists of running from those who want to kill me.

I don't care if the rest of my life consists of hiding from anything that could harm me.

I will never give up,

and I will never stop searching to discover the truth.

 **Sorry this is a short chapter! I just hope that it wasn't _too_ short. Also this chapter sounds a bit like the final chapter, but it's not, so stick around!**


	37. The News

Chapter 37

There was something very strange that I had noticed. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. There were far fewer animals on the island than before. I knew that they would always hide from me, but I was still able to smell them out. Now, their stench was completely hidden. I saw the odd Compsognathus or Gallimimus, but for the rest of the day I wouldn't see another creature.

I didn't quite understand it. Any nearby land would be miles away, so there was no chance that they had all just decided to swim away. Something strange was happening, and in all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if the humans were planning something.

I stomped towards a river. I was very thirsty and also starving, as I couldn't find any prey to eat. I lowered my head, and drank the cool, refreshing water as it splashed against my snout. You could see the marks of my ribcage on my torso- I was starting to look like my sister in her final days.

I left the stream, and walked into the forest. I felt my stomach growl, and I kept my eyes peeled, looking out for potential prey. My stomach was completely empty, and if I didn't catch something today, chances are I would have no energy to do any hunting tomorrow.

An old Pachycephalosaurus walked into my view. Instantly, I camouflaged myself so it had no chance of seeing me. It heard the rustling of bushes that I had caused in my somewhat frantic reaction, and it began to look around nervously. It's eyes flashed, as it searched for the deadly predator hunting it.

Growling softly, I began to plan out the hunt in my head. I would have to kill my prey quickly and painlessly, so my insanity doesn't take over again.

I jumped out of the bushes, jaws wide open, keeping my camouflage. The confused Pachycephalosaur had no chance to survive my attack. I clamped my jaws onto its back, and bit down hard and quick, before my victim could even squeal in terror.

The dinosaur fell down limp, and I knew that this hunt had been victorious and that I was not going to starve anytime soon.

 _Owen's POV_

I sat on the bench, amongst the other survivors, waiting for the final boat which was to come in two hours. Wu's plan had failed, from what I had heard. Indominus Rex was still out there.

'When's the boat here?' Gray asked, looking up at Claire with his large eyes.

'It's here in...' Claire looked at her watch.

'...Two hours.'

Gray groaned and looked around, watching the other surviving people. Impatiently he twiddled his thumbs around.

One of the people who were near Wu when he died approached me. She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, and her clothes were slightly worn out.

'Mr Grady?' She asked, looking at me. Her eyes seemed a little sad.

'Yes, that's me,' I said, standing up. I was considerably taller than her.

'There's no easy way to say this,' She said, her face betraying her sympathetic emotions.

'Spit it out,' I replied, smiling.

'...We found your raptor Blue. She's dead...'

My smile slowly disappeared off of my face. I felt something welling up inside my chest- I didn't know if it was anger or sadness.

'She was found torn in half.'

I stumbled back into my seat.

 _Blue... is dead!? No! It's impossible! She was the lone survivor, she couldn't have died! No..._

I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I had known Blue since birth, and she was my favourite of the Raptor Squad. Zack, Gray and Claire pulled faces of shock, but I didn't notice them. I couldn't. It was as if the world (and everything in it) had stopped, for this very moment. I buried my head into my hands, and I knew I couldn't keep the tears in much longer. Claire placed her hand on my shoulder, trying to console me. The survivors around me stared at me, probably thinking that I had lost a good friend or was remembering something traumatic that happened on the island.

But not a single one of them knew that my tears were for a raptor. All for a single, meaningless raptor.

The woman who had given me the news stood there, not moving at all.

'I have a question,' I said, looking up.

'What is it?' She asked, her voice quiet and gentle.

'Is the military going through with the plan? To nuke the island?'

She nodded her head.

'When the final boat leaves, the plan will be put to action.'

 _Good. The monster should be blown to the furthest depths of hell!_


	38. The Final Chapter

**Oh. My. God. I am so sorry. So very sorry. I was busy, and had no idea how I was to write the finale to this story. I hope you all understand. With that out of the way;**

 **Here is the finale to The Unknown:**

 _2 Hours Later_

After eating my kill, I went back to the Visitor's Centre. I could sense that no humans were there, therefore it was safe to go back to the place where I originally fought Blue and the Tyrannosaurus.

I walked down the empty streets. The sun was setting in the horizon, and beautiful golden ripples decorated the sky. There was a deathly silence in the air, and the only thing I could hear was the wind whispering to me. I passed by the abandoned buildings, looking at each one. There could be some small creature I could snack on hiding in those buildings. My heavy stomps echoed across the streets, and I snorted, my red eyes darting around, scanning for any movement in the many restaurants and hotels. All the attractions were empty, and I had no idea where the creatures that were in them had been taken. Annoyed, I thrashed my tail against the Visitors Centre, knocking off rubble and brick. Where had all the animals gone!?

Suddenly, something inside the damaged Visitor's Centre caught my attention. It seemed to be a corridor that lead to a room- a white room that looked very familiar.

I brought my head in to see it closer. I peered inside, and then, it came to me...

...This was the very lab I was born in.

I could still see myself, even now, as a wretched little baby, so unaware of the horrors in the world, staring at Dr Wu while shooting glances at my little sister. This was the disgusting place where the humans created me, where they played around with random genes until they created the deadly monster that I have become. How many versions of me were there? How many blueprints of me were made until they all decided: _This is the one, this is the monster we shall design._ How could I have not discovered the unknown; the terrible secret that I was a hybrid...

I gazed inside, as if I was in a trance, remembering the time when the world seemed to be a much simpler place- when I didn't need to worry about the humans killing me, or my sister dying, or my insanity.

Why didn't everything remain that way...?

Of course, remembering all those memories didn't bring me down one bit. I was still going to fight until the end, no matter what. The memories, they were painful ones, but I could do nothing to change them.

Suddenly, I saw some grey, metallic object in the sky. I looked up, staring at it as it flew across the blue abyss. This was no pterosaur, and certainly no enormous bird- this was definitely a weapon that the humans had created. I didn't know what it was going to do, or how high my chances were against it, but I could sense it was extremely dangerous. I stared at it for a few seconds, growling softly. It seemed like it was going to slam into the island.

My heart slowly began to creep up my throat. My breath accelerated, and quickly, I turned away and ran. I sprinted for my life, having no idea what was going to happen. I was afraid, but I was never going to give up.

Suddenly, there was an ear-piercingly loud bang. I felt my ears seemingly explode, and I knew that whatever this was, it permanently damaged my sense of hearing. The shock and the pain caused me to trip. I fell onto the ground, screeching. I felt extreme pain in my leg, and felt a crack inside it. I screamed, as pain coursed throughout my body.

I turned my head to the side, and what I saw burned at my eyes furiously. There was an indescribably massive explosion behind me, and it was so bright my eyesight became completely disorientated. I could only just make out a huge, black mushroom cloud rising above the flames. A killer shockwave was ripping across the island, destroying all the flora in its way.

And it was coming towards me.

Quickly, I turned away, and desperately began to crawl from it. I hooked my claws into the ground, and began to drag myself away, chipping the tips off of my claws in the process. I didn't dare look back.

 _This... this cannot be happening! (This is happening). This just can't be happening! (Give up and die) It's not the end! (Should I give up?) You will survive! (Should I stop?) Just never stop fighting! THIS IS NOT THE END!_

I faintly heard with my damaged ears the terrifying rumble of the shockwave, gradually getting closer and closer. I had one side of me telling me this was the end, and that I should give up for there was no point in trying to escape, whilst the other side of me begged me to carry on, to not dare to stop even for a second. I felt tears in my eyes. I knew that I was going to die, that this was where it ends, but I couldn't let myself accept it.

Weeping, I kept on dragging myself forwards. Suddenly, I felt the gnawing pain in my leg turn unbearable. With a weak roar of a mixture between agony and terror, I collapsed, crying softly to myself. I was completely alone.

Then, right in front of my red, bloodshot eyes, the strangest thing happened. My sister appeared in front of me from thin air.

 _'Don't worry,'_ She spoke, in a soft, soothing voice.

' _It will be over soon. You won't suffer anymore...'_

I stared at her in awe and sadness. I couldn't tell whether this was her spirit in front of me during my final seconds of life, or if it was nothing more than a simple hallucination.

I felt a sudden thrust of boiling hot wind against me. My skin began to melt, and all of my tears vaporised. She watched me, crying, unaffected by the raging heat of the blast.

 _'Don't be afraid, sister. And please don't be sad. I'm coming...'_ I whimpered to her, just before the boiling heat melted my throat and cut off my soothing growl.

Laying there like a weak, frightened little creature, I watched her, until my heart beat for a final time, echoing through my head. I didn't care if it was just a hallucination, or her real spirit.

I was just happy that I didn't die alone.

And that I saw my beloved sister.

One last time.

Epilogue

 _This is my pathetic, wretched story._

 _I know what you're thinking;_

 _'You never should have existed'_

 _'You are an abomination'_

 _'You are a tyrant who must be killed'_

 _But the truth is,_

 _I never wanted my sister to die,_

 _I never wanted to take so many lives_

 _And most of all,_

 _I never wanted to live the life I was forced to live._

 **Here it is! I hoped this was a good, emotional, climactic finale. Please, take the time to review this as reviews are very appreciated and I am DYING to know what you all thought of the ending! Have a good day!**

 **Author's Note- Of course, I just HAD to have another tragic ending!**


End file.
